Highschool DxD fanfiction A NEW ME
by OMGKAI3LOL
Summary: What if Raynare had managed to escape from the Gremory peerage. Bruised and badly injured, she stumbled upon a person who showed her love & friendship but is dying. Raynare then decides to take her friend's place and live a normal life, as a student of Kuoh Academy. Can she really though escape from her past? (Issei x Raynare) Big thanks to Bass,for helping with the sumarry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This will be my very first fanfic. I am not used to novel writting and my style is a little heavy but i hope you will like it for a change. Please leave a review, i want to improve my writting style. So without any undo lets begin.**

 **A/N: "..." is normal dialogue**

 **'...' is inner voice**

"Aou. It hurts. It really hurts"

It is a cold, wet night, the moister in the air could be felt entering the body making the cold air even chiller and making the atmosphere far gloomier than it should. Raynare, being just beaten by Issey, was lying on the dirt feeling the cold air brushing her very exposed skin. She was trying to get back on her feet,but every time she did her knees would fail her and she would fall face first on the dirt.

"It is no use. I can't get up. Maybe this is the end. Maybe this is my punishment for the deeds that i have commited. The lies i have told. The people i have hurt, the pain i have caused.

While thinking to herself she suddenly realises that the sound of battle has stopped. That's it they have won. They have won and now they are coming for her. There is no way they are gona let her live for what she did to Asia. Tears started falling, she was crying. She didn't want to die. She was scared. Even though she had just taken the life of a young inocent girl.

As her last hope she reveals her crow-like wings, putting all of her power, whatever remains of it, making a desperate move that will decide whether or not she will live, she swings them as hard as she can making a huge gust of wind which pushes her away from the church, away from death. She doesn't care where it takes her, just that it takes her somewhere far away and safe.

 **SPLASH**

Raynare landed (crused) in a lake. Because of the high speeds she was travelling with she had fainted and now unable to regain her senses she was drowning. Due to the lack of oxygen she cames back. Gasping for air she ralises that she is underwater. She quickly rushes to the surface.

"Ahh. Sweet air"

She crawls out of the water and to a tree where she can rest.

"It is really cold. So damn cold. And i am all wet now. Well atleast i am alive. But why is it so cold ? It wasn't so cold in the cannon. The aurthor had to make it a cold, wet night! Wait a minute! Wet? It was planed all along!"

"And this outfit doesn't help at all. I should change to to my human form (Yuuma Amano). It has more clothes on and i would be better for if a human found me. I just wanna close my eyes for a minute."

And so Raynare fell asleep. But little did she know she had hypothermia and she would never wake up again.

"What?"

I am just messing with you Raynare.

Having fallen in deep sleep cause of the hypothermia, Raynare didn't realise the ambulance that came to pick her. It seems that a human found her and called the hospital.

Raynare wakes up to find herself in a hospital bed. She looks around her. She is in a hospital room. It is a small room with two beds and one TV at the center of the wall opossite to the beds. The other bed is accupied by a girl with long black hair. She can't see her face because she is facing the other way, probably sleeping.

Then a doctor walks in. He sees that the girl that was brought in has awoken. He comes closer and almost wishpers to her, probably because he doesn't ant to wake up the other patient.

"Hello there, whats your name young miss?"

Raynare thinks to herself for a second.

'Young miss? Ahh yea, i change to Yuuma before i fell alseep. Good thought Raynare.'

"Yuuma, Yuuma Amano." she says.

"Well Yuuma, you are lucky to be alive, if it wasn't for the good man that called us you would have died by hypothermia. How did you get yourself in a situation like this?"

"Emm, well, as i was walking by the lake i fainted and fell in. When i finally got out i was so exhausted that i couldn't stop myself from falling asleep."

'Better to sound like an idiot with this story than even trying to explain what reall happend. But there is no way a smart doctor would fall for such an idiotic story.'

"I see. Well then there is nothing to worry about now, you are in good care."

 **'HE BELIEVED IT!'**

"By the way, do you have any family or friends that you would like us to contact?"

"No. No family. My family died not to long ago and i live by myself now."

'As for friends they are either dead or they consider me a traitor'

"Well, sorry to hear that. You should get yourself some rest for now"

After the doctor had left the girl in the other bed spoke.

"So, you live by yourslef as well?"

Raynare was shocked by what she was seeing. A girl in her 17 with long black hair, purple eyes, big, developed breasts, with a small, well rouned face. An exact copy of her human form. If someone saw them together like this they would think they were twins.

 **'** What? Is this me? No. Is this the reall Yuuma Amano?!'

"My name is Yumi Amane. Nice to meet you."

'Yumi Amane? How awfully convinient.'

"Well there Yumi, I am Yuuma, Yuuma Amano"

"So we don't only look similar but we have similar names?"

Silent

"That is awsome!"

 **YES. Finally fixed the problem. You must press the spacebar after a . or , eitherwise it is gona get messed up. Well this is the real story i ( i hope atleast this time nothing went wrong ) . If you see something odd pls tell me because it is probably this again. Thanks for your understanding, pls enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So then yea next chapter. The first one really did cause me a lot of problems. I will try not to make the same mistake. As stated in the previous chapter if you see something out of place please inform me. Also the story will be getting more heavy on future chapters. I never before have written a fighting scene so when one comes I will make it rather quick and focus more on story telling.**

 **A/N:Raynare will be staying in Yuuma form, but I will keep calling her Raynare. If she transforms back to her fallen form I will write it.**

Raynare stayed in that hospital for around 2-3 days to recover from her injuries. During that time the only person she could talk to was her young roommate Yumi.

Yumi was an ordinary highschool girl. She wasn't someone special but Raynare really enjoyed their talks. It was the first time in her life that she felt like a normal person.

Yumi was making her forget all about the supernatural and her past. She had a relaxing aura around her, which Raynare really liked.

Even after her injuries had healed she kept coming back to Yumi. After all she had nowhere to return to. The Grigori had banned her for not following orders and acting by herself . They declared her a traitor and a stray fallen angel, who should be eliminated.

Yumi was her only comfort. She was making her forget about her problems. She had become her only friend.

The reason Yumi was in that hospital was because she had final degree brain cancer and she needed everyday care.

It was a critical moment. Yumi would soon die by the cancer and tomorrow she would undergo a dangerous surgery as a last resort to save her life. Raynare was losing her friend and today might just be her final day with her. It was her final chance to reveal her true self to her only true friend.

Raynare walks in the room where Yumi is watching TV, waiting for Raynare's every day visit.

She walks in and sits to the chair next to Yumi's bed.

" Hello Yuuma."

" Hello Yumi. You look fine today."

" Thanks, you don't look bad either."

" Tomorrow is the big day, right Yumi?"

" Yes"

" Can I ask you something Yumi?"

" Of course Yuuma, anything you want."

" Do you believe in heaven, angels, god and all that?"

" Whats with this sudden question?"

As Yumi was asking that Raynare reveals her wings and spreads them, showing them to her friend.

" Yuuma, those things on your back! Don't tell me you are …"

Raynare was nervous. What would her friend think of her now? What would she think about these impure, ugly black wings on her back?

" An angel?"

' What?! How did you come to that conclusion? Can't you see there are black? Never mind that Raynare, go with the flow.'

" Yes, yes of course"

" Ouaw. That's amazing. Are you my guardian angel?"

" Yes, I came here to become your friend and protect you from evil beings."

" That's awesome, if angels are real that must mean that all the other supernatural beings are real as well."

" Yes they are, they are all real. Angels, devils, gods, yokai, fallen angels."

" Aren't fallen angels and devils the same thing?"

" No they are different."

Yumi was sitting, quietly watching Raynare's wings in amazement.

" They are beautiful Yuuma. Can I touch them?"

" Yes you can."

Yumi touches Raynare's wings, petting and feeling every bit of them.

" They are so soft. They are amazing."

" Yuuma can I ask a question?"

" Of course you can."

" How is heaven like?"

Raynare lost it for a second. She didn't know how heaven looked like. She was born a fallen angel. But she had heard stories from others that had fallen. Trying her best to remember the stories she had heard she speaks.

" It is an absolutely amazing place. It is neither hot nor cold. It never gets dark. It is always bathed in holy, pure light that takes all your worries go away. It is everything and nothing at the same time. There is no mater there. The souls of people and other beings wonder aimlessly, interacting with each other. Everything you think, everything you want becomes reality, because there is nothing there in the first place."

" It sounds amazing"

" It is"

As they were talking Raynare hears someone coming. She quickly hides her wings and motions to Yumi.

The door opens and the doctor walks in.

" Hello Yuuma. Here to see your friend again?"

" Yes doctor"

" Well then, it is best if you left now though. Yumi needs to rest now for tomorrow's surgery."

" I understand. See you again Yumi."

And with that Raynare left the hospital. She was both happy and sad. Happy that she told her friend the truth. Sad that it was mixed with lies.

With that Raynare goes back to her home, waiting for the results of the surgery the next day.

 **A/N: Raynare does have a home. She can manipulate peoples memories to make them think she is paying rent.**

 **Some of you may find this change in character really forced and fake. But when a person loses everything, when they are left with nowhere to go or to return to, their character breaks and whats left is a empty shell which can be reformed by the deeds and character of the people around that person.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter thanks for waiting. Let me know what you think of my story and leave a nice review like I like ass. Also don't forget to subscribe. Wrong platform.**

 **This was my favourite chapter to write because it matches my style the best. Hope you like it.**

The surgery had been done and Raynare went to see her friend Yumi. The doctor told her that Yumi is tired and they will wait to see what effect will the surgery have.

Raynare walks in the room to find her friend laying on the bed. The usual sparkle in her eyes was gone. Her skin was pale and her breathing heavy. But worried her the most was that she could feel her life energy getting weaker by the second.

Yumi realises Raynare is in the room and tries to turn her head to see her. But as she tries to raise it, it instantly falls back down again.

Seeing her friend in this pitiful position, Raynare can't help but have tears in her eyes. She is not crying, but it looks like she could any moment.

She rushes to her friend's side and holds her hand.

The surgery was a failure, her friend was dying. Of course the doctors wouldn't have said anything to a child. How can you tell it that her friend is dying and they couldn't do anything. It is easier to blame it on luck and say that she wasn't lucky enough, right?

Yumi looks at Raynare with her eyes half closed and speaks.

" Yuuma, is that you?"

" Yes Yumi, it is me."

" Are you here to take me to heaven?"

" What are you saying Yumi? You are not dying here, not today. You will get over this. You will live a happy life and when the time comes I will lead you there."

" Yuuma, I can't go on. I am tired. Tired of all the surgeries, all the chemotherapies. Life had always been pushing me down. Since the death of my parents. I always stood back up, only to be hit in the face by cruel reality once again. I can't overcome this. My body is failing me Yuuma. I am dying. The cancer has won."

" No! I won't accept this. I won't accept someone like you who has done no wrong in her life go like this!"

Her mind then goes back to Asia. The young, nice girl, who helped everyone and judged noone. She had tricked her. Tortured her. Killed her. The pain Issey felt, she finally realises it. But now in Asia's place was Yumi and and in Issey's Raynare.

' Asia, Issey. I am sorry. I never realised what I was doing, how I made you feel. I am sorry... Wait for a minute! Asia's Twilight Healing!'

The reason she did what she did. The ultimate healing technique!

As Raynare is holding Yumi's hand, a green light comes out of her hands and illuminates the whole room. The light envelopes Yumi and then disappears.

" It's done. She is healed."

As Raynare lets go of Yumi's hand, it falls on the bed. Her eyes are almost closed. Her breathing is getting slower and heavier. She is still dying.

" I don't understand. Why isn't it working?"

She tries again and again. But without any success.

As Raynare continues trying to heal Yumi, she crabs her hands with whatever power she has left inside of her.

" That's enough Yuuma, please stop."

" No, I can't let you die. You are my only friend."

" It is fine. Because, Yuuma, you will take me to heaven. Right?"

Raynare is now crying. Tears falling like rain.

" Yes. That's right. Lets go to heaven together, Yumi."

Yumi now relaxed, lets go of Raynare's hand and closes her eyes. She turns her head the other way and falls asleep. Her breathing is getting weaker and weaker. The cardio machine's numbers start dropping until a straight line is formed. The person known as Yumi Amane is no more.

Taunare is now crying in loud sobs. Sitting besides her dead friend, holding her lifeless hand.

 **A/N: Now you may be wondering why didn't TH ( Twilight Healing ) work. First of all TH heals wounds, both physically and psychologically, but cancer is a cell mutation which then leads to organ failure. Secondly even if you heal the destroyed cells the mutation still remains and they are again destroyed. Unless you have a constant healing something like Deadpool's then there is nothing you can do in this case.**

 **Hope you liked it and if you were offended blame it on Marvel for doing something like this first. That's all see you on future chapters.**

 **I am an idiot. I updated the story 4 days ago but i forgot to upload it and i was saying why noone has written anything and then when i look more closly i see that there is only one chapter in my story instead of 3 and i am like omg i am stupid. I am new to this don't judge me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well it came to my attention that I may force the story to progress somewhat quickly. I will try to slow it down and put more effort in character development. So I will make it more slice of life stuff for a little. ( I really want to kill everyone in a really painful death though. ). Also one more thing. I wrote a small chapter explaining what happens after Yumi's death. But It got deleted cause I forgot to save. It was a little forceful and kinda lame, also I am bored to do it again, so I will tell you what happens in it instead.**

 **The story goes like this. Raynare devastated by her friends death, alongside the fact that she has nowhere to go, takes her identity and goes to live the life she will never be able to. She decides to enroll to Kuoh Academy because it is near her house and it will create suspicions if she did not. That's the backstory for today's and later chapters. As I was saying I don't want to force the story this happens.**

It is Monday morning. Today Raynare ( in the form of Yumi ) will be joining Kuoh Academy as a second year. She doesn't particularly like the idea of going to the same school with Issei and the other devils but she has no choice.

' It will be fine as long as I am not found out.'

She thinks to herself.

Now Raynare is standing outside of the classroom she will be joining, waiting for the teacher to call her in. She can hear him talking inside.

" Now then class. A new student will be joining us. I want you to be nice to her. Please come in."

Raynare is nervous. Unlike the previous time, she will be joining for real. She takes a deep breath, opens the door and walks in.

Loud applauses could be heard coming from the male students, while the female were amazed by their new classmate.

Raynare looks around the class. She had been here before but it felt like the first time seeing all these people. Her gaze then stops on a familiar face. It was Issei sitting at the back of the class next to the window. He was looking at her with his eyes fully open, unable to conceive what he is seeing. His face was full of disgust, anger and rage. She could feel his bloodlust all the way from there.

' He is pissed. Of course he is. I tricked and killed both him and the person close to him.'

Her gaze then moves to the person sitting next to him. It is a young, blond girl who Raynare recognizes as Asia.

' Asia? How is she alive? Ahh yea. That red-hair devil must have brought her back as a devil. Well at least she is still alive with her friend.'

Raynare feels a little relieved that see at least did not ruin the lives of two people with her selfish acts. She was taken out of her thoughts by the teacher's voice.

" So, would you like to introduce yourself young miss?"

" Yes, yes of course. My name is Yumi, Yumi Amane. It is nice to meet you everybody."

An even bigger applause from the guys.

Issei's face now relaxes a bit.

' Yumi Amane? So you are going with a different name now, aren't you Yuuma.'

Issei's inner monologue was interrupted by the girl sitting next to him Asia.

" Issei, why are you looking her like. You scare me. Is she someone you know?"

Issei quickly drops the face he had, he doesn't want to scare Asia.

" I don't know Asia. She looks to muck to a person we both knew. I don't know."

Raynare was looking at the class but her attention was at those two. She could easily understand what they were talking about without even hearing them. She then sits to the sit the teacher appointed her to and the class continues.

The lesson goes normally without any surprises and the bell for lunch rings. Every student including Raynare is going to the cafeteria or they eat their bentos. She didn't bring anything with her so she has to go to the cafeteria.

While she is waiting in the line a group approches her. It is composed of four people. A tall female with reddish brown eyes, auburn hair that were tied in a long twin ponytail. Another female with long, straight brownish black hair with bangs and light brown eyes. Along side them were two men. One of them was a tall, thin boy with brown hair and big brown eyes. As for the other one he was a rather short boy with gray eyes and black hair.

The auburn hair female talked first. It seems she is the leader if this group.

" Hello there. I am Kasumi. The girl next to me is Manami. The tall handsome one over there is Hiroshi. When the little guy over there is Yoshiro."

" Don't call me short Kasumi. I hate it."

" I didn't call you short, I called you little."

" It is the same thing."

" Whatever. You are ruining our entrance. Now then, where were we? Ah yea. We are the PIS."

" PIS? What is that?"

" It stands for Paranormal Investigation Squad." said the girl named Manami.

" That's right. We are the PIS the most badass, coolest club in the school. And we have chosen you new girl to be a part of our team. You should be honored that we chose you, we have heavy restrictions for our members." said Kasumi.

" In reality noone wants to be a part of our group and we have noone left to ask in this school, so we decided to ask you." said Yoshiro.

" Hey Yoshiro. Don't tell her that." said Kasumi.

" She must know the truth Kasumi. It is not right to lie to get someone to join us." said Hiroshi.

" Ok, ok. Fine, we are not so famous but we will be when we discover something. So do you wanna be a part of our little group?"

' Are they serious? An Paranormal Investigation Squad? In a school controlled by demons? These guys must be really bad if they haven't found anything yet. What the hell. Why not. If I am going to have the full experience of a normal life why not. I am not dealing with something I don't know. Infact I am a part of the paranormal.'

" Sure. Why not. I don't know anyone here, so making friends will be good."

" Yes! I always knew you would say yes. Now then lets go get some food because I am starving."

And so Raynare made some very unusual friends. Not bad for her first day at school.

 **At the ORC**

We are at the the old building at the school,were ORC's base is. We are in a big room with a desk and some chairs. Behind the desk sits a beautiful red hair girl and opposite to her is Issei.

" So buchou, what's the deal with the new girl, she looks a hell lot like Yuuma. That bitch killed Asia. If it is her I don't care, I am gona kill her!" said Issei.

" Relax Issei. Her name is Yumi Amane. She is a japanese girl in her 17. She had been in a hospital for almost 4 weeks. She did a surgery, she was cured and she was let go. After that she enrolled to this school because of the child protection program, which helps her financially if she attends a school. She had been in that hospital for 4 weeks where she was watched over by doctors. It is just a coincidence that she looks like her. You can see the pictures taken by the doctors 4 weeks ago to see by yourself."

" It is ok buchou. I believe you. It is just I have so much rage for this person that, that..."

" I know Issei. I won't let it happen again I promise. You should let it go. You will probably never see her again. So just let go of all this rage."

" Thanks buchou. You know exactly what to say to me when I am lost. Thank you."

" Nevermind that Issei. Lets go now, the others are waiting."

 **Hope you like the chapter. I will be off town for over a week so updates will happen when i return. Stay tuned and say no to drugs. PEACE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back bitches. Next chapter. I don't know if you like the story or not so leave a review and tell me.**

It is a Monday morning at Kuoh Academy. It is currently lunch break and Raynare is sitting with her friends from the PIS at the cafeteria table. It has been almost a week since Raynare started hanging out with this guys and she must admit that it has been much fun. Kasumi even gave her a book containing trivia about a lot of supernatural beings. She once again found her kind and devils to be considered the same thing, which angered her, but let it slip away because she no longer cares about their conflict. Other than that the book contained quite solid information. She studied it, only to find out that she knew all and more than the book was saying.

" So, Yumi. Did you read the book I gave you?"

" Yes Kasumi. I did."

" Good. Now you are ready for your first hunting."

" Hunting?"

" Yes. Every Saturday we go to a place which is supposedly hunted and we look for supernatural evidence."

" But Manami, this is dangerous. You know most of these things in this book are dangerous. Don't you?"

" Don't worry Yumi. We are pros. You read the book. Every monster has its weaknesses and hunting places."

" It is exactly as Yoshiro says. If you are prepared nothing bad will happen. After all I am in charge of the equipment, so you can relax."

" See. Hiroshi has it under control. Don't worry Yumi. It will be fine. Besides if something happens we can always run."

Raynare thinks for a second. They are amateurs and have very little understanding of what are dealing with. But if she is around they will probably be fine. Besides if she feels anything weird or dangerous she will take them and run.

" Okay. I will trust you. But if I say we don't go we don't."

" Deal"

With that the lunch break was over. Talking had distracted them and they hadn't finished their food. They quickly wolf it down and go back to their classes.

The rest of the day goes smoothly and school is over for today.

Raynare returns home and gets ready to prepare dinner. She opens the fridge only to find it complete empty.

" Ahh. I forgot. Today I was supposed to go to the supermarket.

She quickly gets ready and goes to the supermarket.

" It closes in 15 minutes. I am gona make it."

And she did.. she bought milk, eggs and many other things. Maybe too many other things because the bags were going left to right, sometimes covering her view.

As she was walking a figure turns around the corner and bumps into her. She falls down. Landing on her butt and her bags crashing infront of her feet with a loud sound. As she picks them up she finds out that the milk and eggs had broken and everything was soaked by them.

" Great. They are trash now."

She then looks to the careless person that had bumped into her. Much to her surprise, it was Issei. When Issei sees Raynare his eyes widen.

" Yuuma?"

Raynare isn't socked. She had overheard Issei's and Rias's conversation and she knows they don't suspect her a bit. It's not like she is planing on doing anything but it is nice to know that she is safe.

" Hello. You must be Issei. I have heard a lot about you."

Issei snaps out and talks back.

" Oh. Yumi. Sorry for bumping into you. You are not hurt are you?"

" No. I am fine. But my supplies are all ruined now."

Issei looks down to her bags, which are dripping milk.

' How much milk did she buy?'

" I am sorry it was an accident. The supermarket has closed now, so I can't buy you new ones. I know. You can came over and I will give you what I have destroyed. Asia always makes sure we have everything."

Raynare is skeptical about it. Issei sees it and speaks.

" If it is about the things you have heard about me don't worry. I just feel bad for ruining your stuff that's all. I am not trying to seduce you or anything else. Besides both Asia and Rias are back at home. You have nothing to fear."

Raynare isn't sure what to do. She is afraid of Issei and the others so going over to their house does not sound appealing. On the other hand though she had just gotten rid of the suspicions of her and she doesn't want them back. Also she doesn't have enough money to waste and these supplies do sound intriguing

" Sure. I will came with you."

" Great. Follow me."

Issei leads Raynare right infront of his house. It is a two floor building with big balconies at the upper floor, which she presumes are the bedrooms. It is rather big but without any finesse. It was dull compared to the other buildings around it, only made noticeable due to its size.

He opens the door and leads her in the living room. It is a spacious room with two couches and one sofa, along with a tiny table in the middle of them.

" Now then. I have your receipt. You wait here as I pack your stuff."

Issei then goes to the kitchen at the west side of the house to refill the bags he had made her drop.

As Raynare is looking around she notices three girls coming down the stairs. She knows them all to well. A tall, beautiful, black hair, violet eyes lady she knows as Akeno. A majestic red hair, blue eyes lady known as Rias.

These two are known as the two queens of Kuoh Academy. You must be living under a rock to not know them. But Raynare actually knows them outside of school boundaries. She knows who and what they truly are. Especial the young, small, blonde girl in the middle. A face she will never forget, no matter how much she tries. Asia!

" Hello there. I never suspected Issei to bring his girlfriend here. That is really unexpected, we should be leaving. We should let you two be alone." Said Rias.

" Wh...what? Girl...girl...girlfriend?!"

Asia's face had become bright red and her ability to create phrases was lost.

" That's right Asia. We should leave these two alone to do grown up stuff." Said Akeno.

Akeno was teasing Asia, who had taken Rias's joke seriously. She was now like a kettle, steaming like she was about to explode.

" Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai! Stop teasing Asia. It is nothing like that." Said Raynare furiously.

They then sat at the couch with Raynare sitting opposite to them explaining the situation.

" So you haven't even been here for a week and Issei is already causing problems." Said Rias.

" Issei can be very naughty. He probably trying to get that milk all over you." Commented Akeno.

" Why would he want something like that?"

" Never mind that Asia. What about you Yumi. I heard you were in hospital before you joined our school. What happened to you?"  
" I was in hospital because of brain cancer. I stayed there for almost a month having chemotherapy and surgeries. I did one big surgery two weeks ago. It helped my case, as it stopped the cancer's progression ans stopped its growth. Now without any fear of organ failure I could live my life normally. The children protection program actually gives financial support to students so I ended up joining this school."

" So basically you still have cancer. It just not expanding."

" In theory yes. The danger is still there but the chances are very low."

" But wouldn't staying in the hospital were you are watched by doctors, be a better option." Asked Asia.

" No. No it wouldn't. You couldn't understand how it feels unless you experience it. It is a cold, moody place. It is heavy, like you were put there to be prepared for the worst. Like you sleep in your bedroom, waiting for the next day to come, to go to school, meet friends. You sleep, waiting for the next day, where everything is worse. You go through hardships, pain. And that room is always there to remind you that tomorrow, you will go through all that again. Everyone looks at you with pity. Like a puppy at the side of the road, that everyone feels sorry for, but noone goes to help it. And the worst part is that you can't tell anything to them, because you truly are in a pitiful state."

Those words weren't hers. They were Yumi's. Yumi had told the same thing to her and these words were forever stuck in her head. Her friends pain, which she was never able to cover.

They were touched by her words. They couldn't possibly understand how it felt, but they could feel the pain behind her voice.

Issei had finished his job and was quietly listening to her story. He had a worrying look on his face but all Raynare could see in his eyes was pity. That's how Yumi must have felt. She thought to herself. Everyone looking at her with pity. Even her.

" I am sorry that I disturbed you this late at night."

" Nah. You were no trouble at all."

" Yes. Come back anytime. I will be happy to see you again."

" And stay away from creeps next time."

Raynare stood up and went towards Issei to take her bags.

" Here you go and sorry for what happened."

" No problem. It was fun spending time with everyone. Thanks you"

And with that she leave the Hyoudou household and returns home.

In the way she was thinking about how normal her life has been so far. How good it was and how much someone should cherish it. She is finally living the normal life she was never able to. Neither her nor Yumi.

 **And done. A filler chapter but I liked the idea. Now then. When I started writing this story I wanted to make it as psychologically accurate as I could. I haven't read a single Raynare fanfiction where it is. She always goes good for no reason at all. They always change her character without a solid reason. A character an identity can easily change but it needs to be done under certain circumstances. Raynare is now a empty sell for reasons already stated. She has just copied Yumi's character.**

 **Another thing. I want to know if someone actually likes the story. I haven't gotten a review, only for technical matters. And the views have dropped drastically, even if one person likes it I will continue it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fun fact I wrote this entire chapter while listening to grisly reminder by midnight syndicate( the extended version). Really inspiring. Recommend it if you are reading the chapter. It makes for a great atmosphere.**

Cold was the night that had fallen upon the town of Kuoh. It was Saturday night and Raynare was ready to go for her first hunting. She was waiting for them at the boundaries of the town, where she stood alone in the cold air. The road passing through the woods and going deeper until it was lost out of site. It was late at night and no cars where passing by. The forest had an uneasy feeling. Its trees where dark almost at the point of black, only able to see they figure due to the few lights that illuminate in the distance. In the dark they seemed like they were about to move, bending over the street covering the night sky and looking for a victim to crab. Sounds could be heard through out the forest some times. Most of the time it was the sound of an animal, an owl's. Others it was the sound of sticks breaking due to unknown causes. The forest was extending for as far as she could see. The deeper she tried to look the darker it become and her mind started playing tricks to her, tall dark figures crawling behind the trees having their eyes constantly on her. She then notices something moving in the distance, only able to see it due to the little light passing throw the trees covering the sky. She focuses more on the thing that caught her attention, trying to figure out what it was. Then silent falls and all the sounds the forest was making stopped. The wind stops and not even a breeze could be heard. Then a hand reaches to her.

" Yumi?"

She quickly turns around in shock half jumping from the place she was standing. But she doesn't make a hasty move, waiting to see whats there.

" Oh. Kasumi. You scared the hell out of me."

" Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. But you have to admit this place is hella creepy."

Then right behind her, 3 people came of the road and started walking towards them.

They were the rest of the PIS.

" So you all here. Great, lets get started." said Hiroshi, while passing to all of them a pair of white paper with words on it. Raynare recognized the paper. It was a charm. Used by humans to protect themselves from evil spirits.

" So, it is spirits ahh?" asked Raynare

" Yes"

" And where will we be going?"

" Ohh, you are gona love it, trust me. It is a surprise."

Hiroshi then leads them deeper into the west side of the woods, where she saw that figure along with other things moving, stalking, watching, without making a sound, without making their presence known. Was it just her imagination? She couldn't tell. She couldn't feel anything no matter how much she tried.

' If my mind is playing tricks on me it is better if I just ignored it. I must be on alert for real danger.'

They continued walking until they were far away from the road. In fact they were so far away it made her thinking if she could find the way out on her own or if she would get lost. They kept moving on until they made it in a open space, far in the deep of the woods.

Infront of them was a 4 storey building. It looked old and deserted. Its design was that of a brick parallelogram with windows om each floor. Some parts of the walls were black, rotten by time and moister. The place was giving a feeling of death. At the front there is what she supposes was the garden. It is full of dead lives some pilled up rotting while others are flying in the air. The building is fenced up, surrounding all of it and the garden. At the top of the front gate there was a sign

" **'S INSANE ASYLUM** "

" You brought us in an insane asylum?" shouted Raynare.

" Yeah. You know many people have gifts. Supernatural gifts. They can see, do things we can not comprehend. This people are treated as insane and locked in places like this. Their spirits after their death don't come down and they end up hunting the place which had them locked up for as long as they were alive.. it is the perfect place to look for supernatural evident. Witnesses say that they sometimes hear screams coming from this building. The witnesses were so many that the police came to investigate, but noone was found. They declared it a hoax and put the area of limits."

" So, you want us to go in there, where screaming can be heard, with only a piece of paper as protection?"

" First of all, its a magical charm which keeps away evil spirits. Secondly, yea why not?"

" Ok no problem. EVERYTHING IS WRONG ABOUT IT HIROSHI! Have you people even ever done something like this before?"

" Well we have gone to one or two abandoned houses, but never something like this. Maybe Yumi is right. Maybe we are not ready."

" Don't be such a wuss Manami. We will never prove the existence of the supernatural if we never do something big." said Kasumi.

" And how exactly do you plan of proving their existence?" asked Raynare

" Yea. Thanks for reminding me that. Here take this."

Hiroshi passes Raynare a video camera.

" What is this?"

" It is a camera. A normal camera. When supernatural behavior takes place the spirits take a somewhat physical form, due to that you can capture them in film. Even though you can't see them. So, if you see or feel anything weird snap a photo."

" Well, I still feel uneasy but, ohh well, lets do this."

And with that, they open the front gates with a loud sound, go through the garden and into the asylum's entry hall.

They are then introduced to the main hall. It is a dusty, big square room. There is water dripping from the walls and its creating small dark waterpools at the floor. The walls are black, mostly due to the moister, where some parts actually seem like they were burned. In their right there is a small room which they assume is the reception. The windows are broken and the inside is so messed up they can't even get inside. In their left is a black, rotten door. Above they can make out the words WC. In the front there is a huge ladder going to the upper floor. At the two sides of the ladder there are small, long hallways with only source of light some broken fluorescent lamps which surprisingly still work. Only at some parts though, leaving most of the corridor in darkness. They couldn't see where the corridor ended and they didn't how long was it. They had to make a decision they wanted to cover as much space as possible so they would have to separate. Now the problem was who would go where and who would be in the same floor with who. There were 3 floors, judging by the outside of the building. So atleast one of them would have to be alone. Raynare was the one to volunteer.

" So, Hiroshi. Would you like to inform me a little about this place."

" Of course. This is the 's insane asylum. It was founded in 1960. It had over 300 patients. Most cases where linked to the supernatural. This place had activities well before its downfall. Many patients had become labrats, they were experimented on by many doctors. New medicines and such stuff. Most of them ended with fatalities. They say more than 30% of the patients where killed every year. One day a revolution started, the patients started a big fire here on the first floor. The room doors where automatically closed and whoever was unlucky not to be part of the revolution was burned alive. The upper floors where blocked by the fire some jumped from the windows. Most of them died on impact but some managed to survive because they fell on top of countless dead bodies which easier theirs. The asylum never reopened because the damages where to high."

" That is some pretty disturbing shit won't you agree?" asked Kasumi.

" You were the one who suggested this place." answered Manami

" Well then we shall be going I don't want to spend to much time in this place." said Yoshiro.

" Right, here take this." Hiroshi gave to each one of them a huge flashlight. " This is a special flashlight it, it works on chemicals so the spirits can't stop the flow of energy. But be careful not to drop it." And with that they departure, each heading to their own direction.

Raynare opens her flashlight, its light is enough to illuminate most of the room she was in. It is a handy flashlight she thought to herself. She then goes to the bathroom door. She tries to open it but nothing happens. She then kicks it. The door flies open with a loud squeaky sound. She then enters something that might have been a bathroom once but it no longer reminds of on. There are huge pails of derbies on the corner. The floor is black, probably due to the stationed waters that had stayed there for ages. The toilets are gone, and pipes that seem to be going outside could be seen. Around the pipes she can see something. It is like dark, red dirt around it. It takes her some time to realise that is probably the blood of the people stuck here during the fire and this was their desperate try to get outside. She didn't want to look under the derbies, afraid of what she would see. She takes the camera first pointing it to the pipes and taking a photo, nothing. Then she turns it to the derbies, she swallows, and takes the pic. Nothing again. She sighs and leaves the place.

Next in line are the corridors. She decides to take the left one first. She is standing beneath a lamp, still working for unexplained reasons. Probably the fire had disturbed the chemicals and expanded its life spawn a lot. She points her flashlight deeper in the hallway. As far as her eyes can see there is the same site. Many rooms, one besides the other, all black and rusty. Above the rooms there are numbers. She is currently infront of room number 1. She opens the door. It is heavy, but she manages. Inside are the remains of a bed. Its iron bars where rusty, black by the fire and time. The walls are rotten, just like the rest of the building. She snaps a photo, nothing again and leaves the room. This goes on for some time and eventually she has finished both corridors. All rooms were the same, some with beds some without. Nothing to all of them. As she had finished the second hallway see notices on final door. This on is right beneath the stairs. She opens it and finds that this is a storehouse. She sees empty selves and some burnt brooms. As she goes closer to see, the door behind her closes. She quickly goes back and bursts it open . She looks around. Nothing. She points the camera to the hallway. Takes the pic. Nothing again. She returns back to the main hall. As she is about to go upstairs and meet the others she hears the metallic bathroom door slowly opening with a loud squeak. She turns around. Sees nothing. She goes closer to inspect the door. Then the door closes back furiously. After that loud noises could be heard from both corridors. She goes closer to one of them. The lights have been turned of and nothing could be seen further in the hallway. Only the sound of doors opening and closing with loud hits. She points the flashlight at the corridor. And what she sees freezes her blood. Every door in the hallway is going crazy, opening and closing like maniacs. Then everything stops. Every door closes, but the lights remain closed. Then one door opens slowly. It remains like that, like charming Raynare to go and look inside it. She is getting the chills and she, slowly, raises the camera, aiming at the open door and taking the pic. The pic shows a figure dressed in white sitting infront of the door. Probably a female judging by the long black hair. See can't make out her facial characteristics. But one thing is for certain. The figure is greatly deformed. Her arms are long almost touching the floor. They bend in a weird way making her think whether or not she has any bones left in her body. Whatever skin she was able to see was black, rotten, burned. She then once again takes a pic. This time the figure had gotten closer. She was able to see her clearly now. Her face was really messed up. Her jaw was hanging beneath her mouth. Broken to one side, ready to fall. Where her eyes where supposed to be she had nothing. The rest of her face was burned. She had raised her skinny, long arm. Pointing directly to Raynare. She takes another pic. The ghostly woman had gotten even closer. Only a couple of meters away from her. Her eyes bleeding dark, thick liquid. Her hands raised up ready to grab her. She steps back, taking another pic. This time nothing. Nothing at all. The woman had disappeared. She stays in place looking around her. She then hears dripping sounds coming from behind her. She turns but sees nothing. Slowly raising the camera. With heavy breathing see takes the pic. The woman is right infront of her. Her hands touching the floor, looking straight into her and into the camera. Her eyes dripping that weird liquid. Her jaw had moved in a different angle, probably something resembling a smile. Before she can react the woman lunches herself onto Raynare. Grabbing her hair and lunching her to the hallway walls. She hits the wall with a loud sound and falls on the floor. She gets herself up, only to be grabbed again and pinned to the wall. The the spirit moves her, with incredible speeds along the wall. She then throws her to the middle of the hallway. Then other doors start to slowly open. All with a squeaky sound. Footsteps could be heard. Getting closer to where she was laying.

Ryanare gets herself up looking down. She then starts giving away huge bursts of violet energy. Her form changes. She gets taller. More mature. Her clothes rip from the back where huge black, crow like wings spread, covering the whole corridor. She then looks at the woman who had made a fool out of her. She can see her now. Along with all the other spirits that had made their appearance through the doors. The spirits have a numb face. Probably not realising what Raynare is. The woman then prosides to attack her, only to be met with a violet energy spear through her body. Her body starts to glow and then disappears into ashes. Raynare looks at the rest of the spirits, which are getting closer to her by the seconds. A smile forms on her face. She never again wanted to use her powers. But, the idea of punishing these fools for making her their enemy, along with the huge difference in power, fills Raynare with ecstasy. Old habits are difficult to stop after all.

In a matter of seconds she had cleared all of them. She then returns to her normal form and goes back to the main hall. Just in time to meet the rest of the PIS, who are coming down the stairs in a hurry. Yoshiro jumping two, three steps at a time is the first one to arrive by her side.

With a worrying look in his face he asks

" Are you ok Yumi?"

" Yes don't worry. Some strange things happened but I am fine."

" We heard loud noises coming from down stairs. With you alone here... what happened? I was so worried about you." said Manami

" The hallway doors went crazy. But don't worry. I am really fine."

" No you are not. Look at those scratches and bruises you have. And your clothes are ripped of on the back." said Yoshiro with a clear disturbance in his voice.

" Well. I didn't say it was not difficult, or that I didn't have problems. But I am fine. Really."

" Well then. Happy you are ok. Did you see what did this to you?" the one who talked was Kasumi. Coming down the stairs with Hiroshi by her side.

" HA. I did. I even managed to take a lot of photos of it."

Every ones face lighten up.

" Really let me see?" said Hiroshi with an exciting tone in his voice.

" Here take the camera and see for your self. How the great me, despite the dangers and the hardships, managed to take pictures of a spirit hunting an insane asylum. I have to say though it wasn't ..."

" I hate to break it to you. But what are these?" asked Hiroshi.

Raynare dump founded by her friends question. She takes the camera off his hands and sees for her self. The rest of the group gather around her to see for themselves.

The pictures of the ghostly woman where all blurry. So much that they could see nothing on the pic.

Raynare looking at them with a blunt stare.

" But. I don't get it. She was there. The spirit. On the pic."

" It is unfortunate but, probably high supernatural energy disturbed the pictures and made them blurry. This is also part of the job of a supernatural investigator. Otherwise everyone could be one. You must be lucky and have good equipment. Too bad to experience supernatural activity in that degree and have no proof of it." Hiroshi informed her.

So in simpler words. It was her fault for unleashing so much unnecessary energy.

The others didn't find anything. The place was definitely creepy, but no supernatural activity occurred there. She was the only one to find something, but she had no proof of it. Because of her ignorance.

Mad at her self for losing her chance, but still excited for the experience she had with her friends she returns to her house back at Kuoh.


	7. Chapter 7

**PREVIOUSLY ON DRAGON BALL Z... TO BE COTNINUED.**

It is a beautiful, Monday morning in the town of Kuoh. The sun is shining above the city illuminating everything. The Saturday's sudden cold was long gone, replaced by the faint warmth of late winter.

Raynare was sitting in her classroom waiting for the next lesson to begin. People walking by, talking to each other, fighting, laughing. Her friends from the PIS all where in different classes and in short breaks like this she had no time to go look for them. So, here she was sitting alone. Lost in her thoughts about what had happened just two days ago.

She was spaced out, so she almost jumped off her sit when someone touched her. She turns to look the one who scared her. It was Issei.

Raynare is waiting to see what he wants but he says nothing. He just sits there trying to speak but always stopping right before the words come out of his mouth. Thankfully for him, Asia, who stands just behind him, steps in and continues the words Issei was trying to tell.

" Hello Yumi. How are you doing? Gotten used to the school yet?"

" Yes. Thanks for your concern."

" No problem." answered Issei in Asia's place.

Now with him having a little more confidence and Asia breaking the ice, he finally speaks out what he wanted to say.

" So, Yumi. Would you like to come with us for shopping this afternoon. I mean, Rias, Akeno and Asia wanted to go and they wanted me to go with them. Then I thought if you would like to come with us, since you said you liked the time you passed with them."

Raynare is shocked by his suggestion. Their previous date didn't end so well for him. And she can't think any reason why he would want her to come along, since they haven't particularly talked since the incident four days ago. Maybe he is feeling sorry for her, actually feeling sorry for Yumi, not her.

Then her mind goes back to last time. She owes him a proper date, since the last one ended kinda horrible. Then again, there will be other people along so it is not considered a proper date. She finally decides that she is overthinking it and that she has no reason to refuse. A normal girl, having a normal afternoon. After all, she owes him.

" Of course. I would love to."

" Yes! Great. Lets meet up at the train station then. Is seven ok for you?" said Issei happily.

" Yes. Seven is perfect for me. I will be there"

Time goes by, school is over and afternoon has come. Raynare had gotten ready and headed towards the train station where she was supposed t meet the others. There she finds Issei, waving to her. Along side him where Rias, Akeno, Asia. Patiently waiting for her.

" Sorry. I hope you didn't wait to long for me." apologised Raynare.

" No. Not at all. We actually arrived a little earlier because Buchou's watch was going forward."

" Buchou?"

" Aaaa, nothing never mind that. Lets get going then."

And so they did. They went to many places. Mostly clothes shops where the girls where trying new ones, while Issei looking and appreciating the view. He was charmed by Rias's and Akeno's sexiness. Asia's cuteness and Raynare's mysterious aura. An aura that reminded him of something long gone. A love never to be fulfilled. A dream never came true. A painful memory. A sweet lie. A bitter truth. An empty place in his heart, created by betrayal. A place he felt he could fill with her. Yes, even with all the other girls there, his mind went to her. Sweet and painful flashbacks storming his head, but never letting them show themselves in his expression. Keeping a straight face for the shake of others.

Time passed by like this, until at some point Rias said an idea.

" I had booked some tickets for the water park. Unfortunately there were only three available and I will be going along with Akeno and Asia. So if you don't mind spending some time with Issei Yumi."

" No. we will be fine." she answered.

" To the water park? But we were supposed to spend time all together." complained Asia.

" But it was you who said you would love to see the water park, remember?" Said Akeno winging to Asia.

" I don't remember such a thing."

" Never mind that. Lets go. We will lose the show." Says Rias while pushing Asia with Akeno following behind.

And so, the two of them, Issei and Raynare, were left alone.

' Talk about dejavu' thought Raynare.

While Issei was thinking ' Don't screw this up. Don't be a pervert. Don't be weird. You got only one chance.'

Then Issei suggests that they go eat ice cream in a place not far from where they were. She nods and so they go.

It is the same place he had brought her in their first date. Issei seems to realise that he is repeating that day and immediately changes course, heading for the amusement park. He buys her ice cream from a vending machine and they procide to play some of the games there.

She has to say, the date is kinda interesting, it is the first time someone buys her ice cream from a vending machine, he is creative she thought.

They then played many games. Shooting the bottles. Throwing the balls in the hole. Mini basket. And many more. Raynare won in all the games and had filled Issei with gifts from her victories. Issei's pride as a man was hurt. He couldn't allow himself to be outdone by the girl he was trying to impress. He tried again and again. But failed every time. Eventually he won. The gift he chose was a locket necklace, in the shape of a heart. So she can put whatever she wants inside and always carry it with her.

She was touched. It was such a thoughtful gift. She gladly accepted it and wore it at that very moment.

Her heart was beating. What was that feeling? Is she feeling affection for him? No, it can't be. But then again, she is no longer Raynare, but Yumi. The past belongs in the past. The future is what we must hunt. Whatever happened before is no longer. Tomorrow over yesterday. The person known as Raynare was no more, she had been reborn anew from her friends ashes. She would accept her feelings and move forward. Forgetting that the past ever happened.

As they continue to enjoy themselves, Raynare spots two people playing at a shoot them mini game. These people are no others than Manami and Yoshiro. Yoshiro is sitting behind Manami helping her adjust her aim. But he seems to slowly take his time to discover the whole of Manami. She shoots. Hitting the bottles and winning. He then turns her around and gives her a passionate kiss as a reward.

'I knew these two had an affair but I didn't knew they had gone to that point'

That actually made her thinking if they were really looking for anything back at the asylum or were they having a little more fun than that.

Leaving these two alone she continued her walk with Issei.

Time passed by and night had fallen. They returned to the station to meet with the others.

There they found them sitting, waiting.

" Sorry to keep you waiting" apologised Issei.

" Nah. We didn't wait for long. Did you two have a good time?" asked Rias.

" Yes. How about you? Did you like the water park Asia?" asked Issei.

" Yes. It was amazing. I had never seen so many fishes in one place. And they were doing these tricks, it was amazing."

" Happy to hear. So then Yumi. I had a really good time. We should do this again sometime when you are free."

" Of course. I would love to."

And with that they ended their goodbyes and each took the way to their homes.

 **ORC's club room**

" Well then. That went according to your plan. But are you sure we should be shipping our Issei

with another girl. Even to someone such cute like Yumi?" asked Akeno with a worried look on her face.

" Of course my plan is right. It is mine after all. Issei's first date actually caused him far more psychological problems than what he allows to be seen. He is afraid of making a relationship anymore. Otherwise a pervert like him would have already responded to our seductive moves. So in short he must have a good first impression of these things. He did not. So with that girl, that looks exactly like his first one, she will fill the gap that has been created in his heart. He will have a full experience. For him, is like continuing that very first date. With that, he will be able to move on."

" I get that. You are trying to help him overcome his fear. But isn't it also dangerous for you. If he falls in love with her cause of you, we will lose him."

" Hahaha. Don't worry. If you are going to lose him to anyone that will be me or Asia. I think we can compete with Yumi, don't you thing?"

" Ha. I suppose you are right. I only hope that nothing goes wrong. Because if something does, Issei is going to break."

" Nothing will go wrong. We are here to prevent that, aren't we?"

They continue to talk about these stuff until night has fallen and each one goes to her house to sleep.

 **AN: I know that Raynare is supposed to be around 30-40+ and it will be creepy to be like that with Issei. So in my version she is 21. Much better now, don't you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

O **k guys. Another chapter by yours truly. Sorry it took so long I had some things to take care of, but I am back now. Enjoy.**

Another day had pass and the sun was high in the sky. It was Thursday morning. Raynare was at school at the time, sitting in her chair looking outside of her window at the blue sky. She was not paying attention to the lesson. She never liked literacy anyway. She was thinking about the week that had passed. She and Issei had gone on some more dates. At the beginning she was skeptical about her feelings, she didn't know what she was feeling about him. Was it remorse, was she forcing herself because she was sorry for what she had done to him? Or did she truly love him? These things became clearer later on. At times she found herself really enjoying his company, forgetting about their past, like they had just met. This was what made her realize that, she did love him. Be it for his lay of character, his perverted but funny personality, she liked the way he made her feel and that's what was important.

Two weeks had passed since she last saw him. He had gone on a trip with his club. He is a devil after all. He has important business to attend to. She knew that beforehand, she has no right to complain.

During that time, she spends more time with her friends from the PIS. She had gotten closer to Kasumi and the others. All but Yoshiro, she doesn't like the guy. He plays it smart when in reality he knows nothing about the supernatural. But he is the man in charge of the equipment so she can't deny his help, even though they hardly do anything.

They had investigated two places in those two weeks. One abandoned barn outside of town where they found nothing. And an abandoned church on the top of the hill inside the town. A place that she knew all too well. A place that brought back her worst memories, a reminder of what she had done, of what she was. A place that everything she once had was lost, but also a place that allowed her to be reborn. Because the phoenix can't rise again if it doesn't go down first. A person, can't change their way of thinking until they meet an unmoving obstacle, something that they can't overpass, something they can't defeat.

The place was almost completely destroyed. The underground room was no longer, destroyed. The bends were all broken, the windows shattered to pieces. There was nothing there to investigate.

Just yesterday Issei had returned. He was much more mature. He hadn't aged, but the aura around him was different. Like he had been through something really difficult, but overcame it. And with that he had involved. He was much more charming now, she thought to herself.

When they met, he asked her out on a date. He apologized for leaving her like this, without a word, but he had some important things to take care off. And this was his attempt to make it up for that. She laughed and accepted.

Today is the day. She will meet him at the edge of the town in the west. The place is famous for its heavy vegetation and in many parts it is complete impassable. Why would he want to go there? Well, she will see when she gets there.

A lot of things had happened in these two weeks. Lost in her thoughts, lost in her memories and fantasies she didn't even realize the bell had already rang, not until Asia picks her on her shoulder and brings her back to reality.

" Are you ok, Yumi?"

" Yes Asia. Don't worry. I was a little lost in my thoughts. Well then see you another time. Bye!"

She waves goodbye and leaves the classroom and the school, heading towards her house.

The time now is 18:00. The sun was still high, but it was about to set pretty soon. Raynare is going towards the outskirts of the city, where Issei said he will be waiting for her.

And he kept his promise. There he was. Waiting, sitting in a bench.

He was wearing his usual attire. No wait! It wasn't the same. He had changed his usual white open jacket, with a black longer open jacket. He was more or less the same. A little more badass she thought, but still the same.

As for her. She was wearing a white shirt with a black short skirt. High black shocks and black boots with no heel.

He sees Raynare and when she gets closer he speaks.

" Happy you came. I hope you had no difficulty finding this place? You look amazing by the way"

" No. Not at all. You look cool yourself. I like the black jacket. But I was wondering. Why are we in a place like this? Isn't this side of the forest impassable?"

" Most of it yes. But I know a part where you can pass through and it is... just let me show you, will you? Don't wanna ruin the surprise." said Issei with a playful voice.

He took her deeper into the forest. The forest was full. Full of tall, magnificent pines. Their height was enormous. Their leaves covered the sky and they were so close to each other that no empty space was left. Some of their benches were touching the floor, making crossing them almost impossible.

He took her by the hand and by the trees. They moved a little further in the vegetation. Until they found a path. It was made of dirt and it was very small. With grass growing on it and trees on both sides. The trees were covering the path from above but they had left untouched parts of it allowing people to pass. The path was old and deserted. It might have been a path used in old times by farmers and their animals, but now it seemed that it hadn't been touched for years.

They took the path until it leads them to an open area. The area was surrounded by trees making it almost invisible from the outside. In the middle there was a small lake, with bright clean waters. Besides it there was a small hill. At the top of the hill was a beautiful, fully grown oak tree. Its leaves were thriving in the air and their sound, covering the sound from all the nearby trees, could be heard echoing through the area.

Raynare was amazed by the view. It was so pretty. Like it was taken out of a drawing. It was breath taking.

As she was enjoying the view, Issei speaks to her, from atop of the hill.

" You know; the view is even more amazing from up here. Do you want to check it out?"

She quickly takes his offer and climbs the hill. Now at its top she can see the whole place. It seems more like a dot in an endless field of green. A hole in the middle of the forest.

She sees the lake more carefully and she finds herself completely still. No movement in her waters. It is so clear that she can see the bottom. No fishes. There are some lilies but they too are still. She is surprised that stationed water like this can be so clean. There must be some water source somewhere, she thought to herself.

" You like this place?" Issei broke the silence asking her.

" Yes it is amazing" she answered with excitement written all over her face.

" How did you find a place like this?"

" It is a long story. To keep it short, I was out walking in the forest until I came across this weird path. I decided to follow it to see where it goes. And this is what I found. I was saving this place for someone very special. You are the first one I have told about this."

She can't help but feel flattered. Issei continues speaking.

" But, even though this place is incredible, it is not the most fascinating thing I was planning to show you tonight. Take a good look at the horizon."

She lifts her head and looks at the sun in the distance. It is almost sunset and its orange light illuminates the area. It goes down quickly. At some point the sun is at the same line as the tall pines.

Its light passes through them, breaking and falling in the lake in small lines. The trees in their turn send light taken by the sun, in green like colour, which again falls in the lake. The light mixes with the waters. It reaches the bottom, where she can now see the stream passing through the lake. The bottom reflects the lights, mixed by the stream. The surface of the lake is bombarded by colours. The stream mixes the two basic lights to create new ones. Then it does the same with these and it repeats. The result is an assault of colours and light coming by the lake.

Raynare is amazed. It is beautiful. She has never before seen a more beautiful site in her life.

Words can't describe what she is feeling right now. Just like the colours, she has a mix of feelings. Unable to tell which is what, she just sits there, watching. Her breath becomes heavier. She is completely overtaken by the site.

Then suddenly a hand reaches over to her. It was Issei.

He had been watching her this whole time. He could see the light in her eyes. Her bright smile. Everything about her was shining. She liked what he had planned for her and that was very important for him.

He reaches over to her and spins her to face him. Before she can do anything to react, he closes the distance between them and kisses her.

She is taken by surprise, but she doesn't do anything to stop him. She isn't thinking clear. And she doesn't care about it. The only thing right now is the two of them.

She can't even tell how much time they have been kissing. It might have just been seconds, or it might have been days.

They break the kiss and Issei stumbles backwards. What was he doing?! He said to himself. He was overcome by passion and love, that he lost control of his body. He then touches his lips and looks at Raynare.

" I... I am sorry. I am so sorry Yumi. I... I don't know how it happened."

But before he could continue apologizing, Raynare lunches herself onto him, shutting him with another kiss.

He falls on his back, with her on top of him, still kissing him. When they break the kiss, more followed.

Issei is now completely overcome by passion. He is a teenage boy after all and he has a lot of hormones. Raynare is a woman and she too has needs.

Issei's hands move over her body, exploring every bit of it. He then goes to her shirt. He starts undoing her buttons, but her hands stop him. She looks at him in the eyes and speaks.

" Aren't you moving a little quickly" she said with a playful tune.

Issei's eyes widen in shock.

It takes her some time before she realizes what happened.

Lost in passion she had forgotten to disguise her voice and her true one came to surface. She quickly speaks again to cover her stupidity.

" What is it Issei? Why are you looking at me like that?" she says with her Yumi voice this time.

" N... nothing. It is nothing."

He pushes her off of him and stands up.

" I am sorry. I am just not ready for this yet. I thought I was but I am not. I know you must hate me now but I "

Before he can finish his sentence she gives him another quick kiss and tells him.

" Don't be silly. I don't mind. I will just wait for you to be ready. Take your time. We have made a very huge step for one day already, so don't worry."

He smiles back at her, happy with her words.

The sun behind them had already set and the colour bombardment in the lake had ended.

" It was truly beautiful" she said.

" I am happy that you liked it. If you want, we can come again another day." he offered her.

" I 'll be more than happy to."

And with that their date had ended. After that they took the way out of the woods where they said goodbye and each took their own way to their home.

Issei's house.

Issei opens the door to his house. Inside he found a certain red-hair girl waiting for him, sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

What was buchou doing here?

He asked in his mind.

" Ohh. So you came back ahh? Well then, it is late. You know tomorrow we have school don't you? You should put your priorities straight." she scold him, with a cold voice.

' What was that? Why is she acting like that? I have never seen bochou like this? Could she be jealous?'

But poor Issei didn't know what to answer. His master was scolding him and she was right. The only thing he could do was to accept it.

" Yes Bochou! I am sorry! It won't happen again, I promise!" he shouted.

" Well then, if you promise. Its ok. Let's go to sleep, shall we?" she said with her usual cheerful tune. And maybe even a little cuter than usual.

He was certain now. She was jealous. But why? He told himself. She was the one who suggested taking her on a date in the first place.

' It can't be. Did she see us kiss? Is this why she is acting like this?'

With these thoughts in his mind and with a heavy headache from trying to understand girls, he went to bed.

Next day

School had just ended and Raynare was on her way home.

As she was walking she hears a familiar voice calling to her.

" Yumi! Wait up!"

She turns around and sees Manami. She is running towards her, already out of breath. She looks worried, so she waits for her to catch up before she asks her.

" Hello Manami. What's wrong?"

" N... nothing. I was just wondering if you would like to go home together. That's all."

" Of course. I would love to." she said with a calming voice.

They were walking besides each other for a little while. In the meantime, Raynare was watching how her friend was acting a little weird. She was looking at her and then away, playing with her fingers. She was also walking fast, which surprised her because she was out of breath moments earlier.

She wanted to get her attention. She wanted something, but she was waiting for her to ask her what it was.

" So Manami. I can't help but see that something is bothering you. Would you care to tell me what it is?"

Manami looks at her. She then looks back to see if there is anyone nearby. After she has made sure no one is near them she turns to face her and she speaks.

" Well... you see... there is something bothering me... but I can't tell anyone about it." she said with a trembling voice.

Raynare knew though that this meant that she wanted to talk about it, she just had to press her a little more.

" Come on. Tell me what it is. You will get it of your chest and if I can help you I will. What are friends for anyway, if not to help each other?"

" You... you promise not to tell anyone?"

" I do"

" Ok then. You are the only one I can trust. Kasumi will make fun of me and Yoshiro will tell everything immediately. You are a responsible person and I am sure you will understand me."

" Does it have to do something with Hiroshi?"

" Well, not entirely but yes." that only caught Raynare's attention more.

" You see, me and Hiroshi had been dating for quite some time. I know you might know that because I saw you at the amusement park, where you were with that guy."

" I know that. And I also know that it is more serious than a normal dating, none the less."

Manami's face was bright red. But she handled herself and continued speaking.

" Ok. That makes things easier. I am gonna tell this to you because I don't know who else to go to."

" You have told me already, tell me what it is!"

" You see... I … I am … pregnant." she said with her voice trailing off.

Raynare can only look at her in shock.

" What?! How? When"

" I was feeling a little weird yesterday, so I went to see a doctor. When I told him how I was feeling he suggested taking a pregnancy test. And it was positive. After some more examinations he confirmed it. That I truly was pregnant."

" And Hiroshi is the father, I suppose."

" And you will be correct." she confirmed

" Does he know about it?"

" No. Not yet. I don't know how to tell him."

" Ahhh. How long has it been?"

" Three weeks. Said the doctor."

" Three weeks? That's still early. We have a lot of time before it actually starts to show off."

" So what shall I do?" asked Manami. " I haven't told my parents yet, because I first want to see how Hiroshi will react."

" Then there is only one thing you can do, isn't there? You must tell him."

" And what if he hates me about it. What if he doesn't like it and then leaves." she sounded desperate.

" You don't have to worry about something like that." she stated. " I know Hiroshi. And I am sure you know him even better. He will accept both you and the baby."

" You think so?"

" I am certain."

Manami looks at the sky, probably imagining how the conversation is gonna play out.

" You should go find him right now." Raynare tells her.

" Yes! You are right. Thanks Yumi. I knew I could rely on you."

She then leaves to the distance, going to find the father of her child.

Raynare waits a little, until she has left her view. She smiles and she continues her way home. Happy about her two friends, starting a family.

 **And we are done. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to follow and favorite.**

 **Also you might have already guessed, but I want to make it clear. The two weeks that Issei was away, that was the Reiser arc. I was not going to write about it because I write from Raynare's perspective. Most of the time. And she was not there.**

 **Another thing. I read again the summary that I have made for my fanfic and I don't like it. It doesn't give the air of my story and it doesn't attract enough attention either. So I am gonna make an interactive game with you guys. You write me what you think should be the summary, either as a review or as a private message. I will see them all and the best one will become the official one. I will also give credit to the one who made it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Another Saturday had come and Raynare was on her way to meet her friends from the PIS.

For them Saturday was the day they went for paranormal investigations. Or as they called it, hunting.

They were to meet in Kuoh plaza were they would take the bus, which will take them to their destination.

When she arrived she found them there waiting for her. When she came closer they spoke.

" Ohh, Yumi. A little late aren't we?" asked Kasumi sarcastically.

" I am sorry for that. I thought I had forgotten the sink at home open, so I had to go back and check." apologized Raynare.

" And was it open?" asked Manami with curiosity.

" Nope. It wasn't. I must had closed it without me taking notice."

" Well then, better be safe than sorry. Am I right?" said Hiroshi.

Raynare noticed that Hiroshi and Manami were standing closer than previous times. And they both had huge smiles on their faces.

' She must have told him about the pregnancy.' she thought to herself.

And by the looks of it, he was happy with it.

He then puts his hand around her waist, bringing her closer to him. A move which surprised her.

" By the way Yumi." said Kasumi " Did you know that Manami and Hiroshi were a couple? How dare they didn't say anything to us."

" Calm down Kasumi. We told you right after we figured it out ourselves." Manami reassured her.

Raynare knew that this was a lie, and by what she gathered she was certain that they knew nothing of the pregnancy either. It is their life after all, they decide who they are going to tell about it.

She looks at the two of them and speaks.

" Congratulations." she said with a remark.

They both laughed.

Right at that moment the bus arrived and they went in.

Kasumi and Yoshiro sat in the front. When Raynare and the two love birds sat in the back.

Manami looks at her and she speaks.

" Thank you Yumi."

" Why are you thanking me?"

" For what you did the previous day. You gave me the courage I needed to do the right thing."

" Don't worry about it. Even if I hadn't told you anything you would have come to the same conclusion." answered Raynare.

" But still, thank you. From both of us.". They both look at her with happiness written all over their face.

Raynare is happy too. Happy for finally doing something good for another person in her life.

" So have you decided how you are going to name it?" she asks.

Manami looks down to her belly. She crabs it for a moment and then she speaks.

" We were thinking, that if it is a boy we will name it Kouki. And if it is a girl Sachiko."

" Both are very beautiful names."

" So how about your parents? Have you told them anything?" asks Raynare.

" Not yet. I am planning to. But we need a little more time to get used to it ourselves. I also have to introduce them to Hiroshi first." she answered while holding her chin and looking up.

The trip was quick and in a matter of minutes they arrived in the industrial part of kuoh.

It was night, so all factories had closed. The one however, that they were going to, had been closed for years.

It was a huge building; the places they had been before were nothing compared to it. It was as big as at least two football fields. And 20 meters tall. It was made out of marble, supported by steel. The marble had darkened, probably by the factories gashes. Bad idea putting marble in a factory, she thought. The steel was a little rusty but still in fairly good condition.

Raynare looks at Yoshiro, with a smirk in her face she asks.

" So. What's the deal with today's building?"

" Well then. This used to be a car factory. Founded by a British businessman in 1966. It was called

William Industries. It had a huge success in its prime, which continued for years. That is until the owner died. With no heirs to take up the business, the factory had to close. Both Japan and England tried to take the rights to the ownership, but with the negotiations going nowhere they went to court.

Because of different laws and constitution, along with the trial actually costing more money, they both agreed to leave it as it is. There are still some old cars, mostly parts, along with other junk in there. But no one tries to take them. They are heavy and it would attract to much attention. So watch where you are stepping. And don't touch anything that seems about to fall."

" OK YOSHIRO! We asked you for some information. Not to write a whole essay about this factory's history. We get it. Don't touch anything and watch where you are going." Spoke Kasumi, surprising everyone, especially Yoshiro.

" If you didn't want to know you shouldn't have asked!"

Raynare looks at them with a uncomfortable smile. She was the one who asked.

" So, enough of the introductions. Here take these.". He gave them the same equipment as last times.

" I am starting to question if that is all our arsenal." Raynare pointed out. " And what happened to the quantity this time? Why only three flashlights and two cameras?"

" This time we are not splitting. It is safer if we are together. I told you this place is dangerous. So three people will focus on the environment around us, while the other two will be taking the pictures. Understood?"

" Sir yes sir." Said Raynare with a sarcastic tune.

Manami, Hiroshi and Yoshiro were on the flashlights, where Raynare and Kasumi were on the cameras.

With that out of their way they headed inside.

The place seemed even bigger in the inside. It was dark, they could see the walls cause of the moon light, but anything outside of its range was in complete darkness. The flashlights barely did any work. Only allowing them to see a very small area in front of them.

The place was full of tall steel colons and steel storage platforms where cars and other equipment

used to be. Now they are rusty, ready to crumble. On the floor there are scattered many items. From rusty pipes, to entire pieces of glass. It looks more like a dump than a car factory.

They preside further into the building. Along the way they sometimes stopped to take pictures, with no results however.

Raynare was getting the chills. She somehow knew that something bad was about to happen. But, why couldn't she sense anything. Was her mind playing tricks on her again? She pushes her doubts aside. If there really is anything here, she must be on full attention. She has to protect four other people. No. she thought to herself. Five people. With new determination and attention, she moved forward.

The factory had walls. Separating the different sections. Most of them ended to dead ends, where the machinery used to be. That, which happened often, really creeped Raynare. If there was really something there, and when they had reached the dead end and went back, how was she sure that it wouldn't block the exit. She was ready to fight to the death, but if she had no means to save them, it would have all been for nothing.

She was thankful that they did not talk much. Beyond attracting attention, it ruined her concentration. Which was something she really needed now.

Time passed by. Most of the factory had already been explored. No paranormal activities had been seen. She was relieved by that. They had almost finished and nothing had happened.

The silence however was broken by Manami.

" Hey guys. You might wanna see this." she said, sounding a bit scared.

Everyone went immediately. They looked at the wall Manami was facing. They couldn't see clearly.

It looked like a shadow. But it was too far away and too dark to make out what it was. The only thing they could hear was a faint wet kind of sound. Like water dropping from something.

Rynare, now completely stiff, was trying to make out the sound. It seemed familiar to her. Somehow. After some thought she finally realized what it was. Something that made her blood freeze. Her expression darkened, not by anger, but from disgust and fear. The aura she was feeling finally made sense. The weird smell on the air, she had thought was rust. She wanted to scream to them to run! That sound... was chewing.

Before she could say or do anything, Yoshiro opens his flashlight. Pointing it to the weird figure in front of him.

What he saw made him drop it from shock. He stumbled backwards. His hand covering his mouth, stopping himself from puking.

The flashlight, now on the ground, lighted the shadow, completely reviling its horrific nature.

It was some kind of hairless dog. Big, but thin. So thin that they could see its bones sticking out of its waist, chest, back, legs. Its skin looked like it was just pilled of. Completely red and bloody. Its face was long, with a big mouth almost double that of its body.

On the floor in front of it were the remains of its food. A red, bloody mass. They couldn't tell what it was anymore. They knew it was some kind of living organism. It had livers, guts and things like that. But nothing to make it recognizable.

The dog was feasting on them, with rabies. Blood falling from the side of its mouth, making a wet sound when hitting the floor.

They all look in fear.

Kasumi is the one to speak first.

" Wha... what is that?" she said barely making out the words.

" I don't know." answered Yoshiro, still holding his hand in front of his mouth.

Raynare can only look in shock at the view. What was that? It had a very familiar aura. And a very evil one.

She looks one more time at it. More closely this time.

It came to her only seconds after. It was a stray devil of some short. It was wicked, evil. Pure death.

With no time to react, or to say anything, the dog leaves its food and turns towards them.

Its eyes were black. While Its pupils were the deepest red. A creature taken right out of the deepest parts of hell. Was the only way to describe it.

It showed its teeth to them, covered in blood, by opening its giant jaw. It then starts moving closer to them making small, decisive steps. With each step it was getting bigger and bigger. Until it reached five meters high.

Raynare knows that this creature is by no means friendly. She can't run though. There is no way they can outrun this thing. She looks one more time to the people next to her. If she steps in now, she is probably going to lose them forever. Going to lose the normal life she had obtained. But if she doesn't, they are going to die. She can't let that happen. She promised to herself, that she was going to protect these people, even if it was the last thing she would do.

She takes a deep breath and steps forward. Right between the creature and her friends.

" Yumi! What are you doing?!" Kasumi shouts at her.

Raynare turns her head a little. Without letting eye contact with the creature.

" Run."she says blankly. " Run as far as you can. This place is not safe."

" What are you saying?! You say it like you are not coming! We can't leave you here. I won't let it."

Raynare sighs at her friend's words.

" Don't worry. I can handle it. I am not who you think I am."

She turns to the thing infront of her. Violet energy envelopes her. Wings come out of her back, tearing her clothes on that spot. She grows taller. Her characteristics mature, her hair getting longer.

They all look at her in shock. She turns to them and shouts.

" Didn't I tell you to leave! Now hurry up, will you?" her voice now changed.

They take one look at her and then at the thing in front of her. They quickly turn around and start running.

With them safe now she can go all out. She raises her hand to the air. Two light spears form at both sides of her head.

She presses it down and the spears fly out, onto the dog. But with quick movements it manages to avoid them and attacks her.

It lunches itself to her. With its teeth showing through its open jaw.

Raynare makes another spear, holding it she takes a defensive position.

The dog clashes with the spear, throwing her back. She hits a wall and falls on the floor.

The dog charges after her. She rolls to the side, barely avoiding its attack. It head smashing on the wall. Completely destroying it and passing through it.

Dust is in the air around the area of the impact. But it soon fades by its second charge.

Raynare this time flies up, letting it pass below her. She then creates another spear. This one landing on the beasts back.

It makes some loud, horrifying sounds. Blood spills from its wound and onto the floor. It looks at her with anger. It then looks at its back. During the battle they had changed positions. With it now having its back towards the exit and her to the wall.

It quickly runs away from there. It is going after the others she thought to herself, quickly going after it.

As she is about to turn the corner, a giant mouth appears on her left. Completely open, with the teeth showing of some dark red liquid along with saliva. Before she can react, it bites her. Her entire left side is now in its mouth. Her arm, torso, leg.

It then starts chewing her. She screams from the pain. She desperately tries to free herself by punching it on its mouth, with no success. Her eyes darken, her senses fading. Her other arm falls. She closes her eyes, waiting for the sweat release of death.

But then images start flashing in her mind. Images of her friends, Issei's, Yumi's. Her times spend with everyone. She isn't going to give up now.

Her eyes burst open, still screaming she raises her free hand, making a light spear that passes throw the creature's head.

It opens its mouth and it drops dead, relishing her left side, as she falls along with it.

She breaths heavily. But despite what happened, she feels no pain to her left side. She slowly turns to see it. Afraid of what she might witness, but she is fine.

No wound, not anything. Not even a scratch. But the exhaustion still remains. She feels like she can barely move it. She tries to, but it is numb for the moment.

The twilight healing must have activated itself during her outburst. And fixed whatever damage she had taken.

She was lucky this time. She thought to herself. But she can't say the same thing for her clothes, which were almost completely torn apart from her battle with the creature.

Light envelopes her once again. When it fades away she is back into wearing her old S&M outfit. She doesn't like that outfit. It reminds her of her past. But why did she keep it? She thought. Maybe she was still into these kind of things. Old habits are difficult to let go. The only thing left from her old attire was the keyhole necklace that Issei had given her.

Her mind then goes to her friends. They must had been really scared. This was their first actual contact with the supernatural after all. And their friend just turned into a crow-woman and fought a giant hairless dog. And now she wears a S&M outfit. Ohh boy. It will be difficult to explain all that. But she has to try. She is sure they will understand. Probably.

She gets herself up from the floor and runs back at the exit where they came from.

 **Moments earlier in the same building.**

 **Manami's pov.**

Manami and the rest were all running away. A huge, monstrous hairless dog had just attacked them.

Their friend stayed behind to fight it. She was of course not going to let something like this happen. But when she transformed in a weird crow-like creature, she wasn't so sure about it anymore.

" Is it ok to leave Yumi behind like this?" she asked the rest of the group that were also running. Her worried look, easily readable.

" Didn't you see her transform? Or was it just my imagination?" Yoshiro replied, clearly sarcastically.

" Yes but... didn't you see that creature? It was huge and scary."

" She said she could handle it. Don't you trust her?"

" I do Hiroshi. I really do. But."

" There is no but. She is our friend. No matter what happens."

But Manami isn't convinced yet. She looks at the ground and then back at where they came from.

" I am worried about her too. But I can't do anything." the one who talked was Kasumi. " I want to go back. To help her. Or at least be by her side. But I am going to put her above my consciousness and respect her decision. No matter how painful it is." she said that while she clinches her fist.

They end their conversation there. More talking would affect their running.

After some time.

" There I see the exit." Hiroshi shouted.

But as they were running towards it another equally large dog appeared in their path. Blocking the exit.

They stop dead in their path. They can only stare at it. Its saliva dropping from its mouth. Where huge, sharp teeth could be seen. It looks at them. Hunger written all over its face. It makes slow steady steps, towards them. They stumble backwards.

Then Hiroshi speaks, in a very low voice.

" You three. Run."

They all look at him in silence.

" I will create a diversion. This shall give you enough time to run. Run towards the other exit, in the back."

" What are you saying Hiroshi?! Stop trying to be a hero. It will kill you in an instant." Manami outbursts.

" I know. But I also know, that if I don't do anything. Then, it is going to kill everyone." he says, his voice trembling. She can't see his face, but she knows he is almost crying. Trying to stand up to the rest of them.

" Yumi, is fighting right now. She is risking her life, so we can escape. I can't let her sacrifice be in vain. If I have to give up my life, for the rest of you to survive... I will gladly take up that task."

Manami can't say anything to that. He is right. If they are all going to die. It is better for one of them to sacrifice himself, so the rest can live. She knows that, she knows it but still.

" Why does it have to be you?! Why?! You have a child to raise! How can you leave us alone?!"

He looks back at her. Tears running in his eyes.

" Because, if I don't do it... how will I be able to sleep at night? How will I be able to live my life, knowing that I live, because someone else died for me? How will I ever be suited to raise a child, when I couldn't even save the people closer to me? How will I ever accept that I had the chance to save someone and I didn't. Because I was scared for my own life. I won't live forever. So, I want to have as little regrets as I can. And this is a regret, I will never be able to let go."

Manmi can only look at him in tears. She understands him. She does. But it is too painful to accept.

Kasumi takes her arm and drags her towards the opposite way.

Manami fights back with no result. Kasumi's crab is too hard.

" Don't let his sacrifice be in vain. We must move on." she said with a cold voice. Which behind, hid a huge pain. She was biting her lip. So hard that blood was coming out.

Manami saw that. She got her balance and started running, along with the other two. Tears falling like rain. She looks behind her, one more time. The father of her child. Standing there. Like a guardian. Protecting her and everyone else. A guardian, who was about to meet his end.

She looks down at her belly. At her unborn child. The one, she must protect. No matter the cost.

She continues running. Her heart being ripped apart, with each step.

When they get far enough, Hiroshi turns to the monster in front of him. It had been waiting so far. Watching the scene unfold in front of it. It had something that looked like a grin. An evil smile.

" So you have some intelligence, ehh?"

He walks to the side. Picks up a broken, rusty car exhaust. It points it at the monster.

His hand is unsteady and he is crying. He is afraid of death.

But he closes his eyes. He calms himself down. Reminding himself what he is fighting for. He then speaks.

" This is it. Watch closely and see how amazing your papa is Kouki. Or Sachiko."

With that he charges at the beast.

Manami can't hear anything from behind her. Her breathing is to loud to hear anything else. She is completely exhausted. She is at her limits both mentally and physically. No, she has by far passed them. But she must go on. For the sake of those who stayed behind, she must go on.

They haven't even made half the distance, when another of these creatures comes in display.

" Darn it! Another one!" Kasumi shouts in anger.

It comes closer to them. Its eyes locked on to them.

Yoshiro is trembling. His teeth are hitting. He is consumed by **despair**. Another one appeared. And this time, no one was going to sacrifice themselves for him. He was gonna be next.

He looks at the beast and screams, pleading.

" PLEASE! Don't eat me! Get her!" he says will pushing Manami right at the beast.

She loses balance and falls right in front of its giant paw. It looks at her with saliva dropping from its mouth.

Yoshiro then runs of at the opposite side, as fast as he could.

But the beast has no interest in Manami. It much prefers the running Yoshiro. It charges past her and hunts the young boy.

Before he can realize anything the beast has already caught him.

It bites his right side crushing him under its powerful jaws. It then picks him up in the air. Throwing him up and then catching him again. The light has already left his eyes. All that remains is a bloody rag doll for the dog to play with.

Kasumi doesn't speak. She just runs at Manami helping her stand up, and then she forces her to run again. They run at the exit not giving a single look at their dead 'friend'.

The exit is at the end of the hallway. They can see the lights from the street lamps outside. They continue running towards it. Only to be stopped by a very familiar site. Another of this god forsaken dogs. This one came from right around the corner next to them. If they had been only seconds faster, it wouldn't have caught them.

It looks at both of them. Changing its target from the one to the other. They have some distance between them. With Manami being the one closer to the exit.

It finally locks on to Manami. It eyes saw hunger and malice. Ready to attack her it is met by a rock in the side of its head. It turns to see who did it. And it finds Kasumi holding many rocks in her hands.

Kasumi looks at Manami. She puts on a warm smile as she speaks.

" Go. The exit is right there. You should save yourself."

Manami tries to argue but Kasumi stops her.

" I am the leader of this group and this is an order. Don't think only about yourself. You have something you must protect at any cost. Right? Now go!"

Manami can't speak. She can't. The only thing she can do is run without looking back.

The beast turns to her only to be hit by another rock.

Kasumi has a grin in her face as she throws another one.

The beast lunches itself to her. Devouring her instantly.

Manami hears her friends painful scream, before she goes silent.

She manages to reach the door. Running outside and onto the street. She takes one last look behind her. Complete darkness. She tends to run along the road. Maybe to find someone that can help her.

But what she meets in front of her is absolute **despair**. She falls on her knees. Unable to accept what's in front of her. Another one of these darn beasts. But this one is different. It has a huge smile on its face. A sadistic, cruel smile.

It comes directly above her. But she can't move. The **despair** she is feeling doesn't allow her to move.

" I am sorry everyone. You did everything for me to escape and I failed you. I wasted your sacrifices. I wasted your deaths." she is crying. While touching her right arm, so hard that blood comes out.

She then touches her belly and speaks.

" But most of all, I am sorry for you. I never even gave you the chance to live. I failed you as your mother. Because of my stupidity. You will suffer. I AM SORRY!" She screams.

The dog, with a cruel smile, charges at the defenseless mother.

 **Raynare pov.**

" Ahh. Finally,. My left hand is back in action." Raynare was talking to herself as she was walking towards the front exit.

She was thinking how she was going to explain everything to her friends. She wanted to tell them everything. She wasn't going to hid anything this time around. She wasn't going to make the same mistakes as with Yumi.

Without any trouble mid way she easily reaches the exit. But finds noone there.

" They must be waiting outside. Poor things. They must had been really scared." she says and laughs at her own joke.

But as she is about to go outside, with the edge of her sight she picks up some strange pile deep inside on of the corridors of the factory.

Having caught her interest, she goes closer to inspect it. What she sees makes her freeze from shock. She brings her hand to her mouth. That huge pile,was a pile of bones, blood, guts and other things like that. But this one was clearly human. She could make out humanoid characteristics. But that wasn't here when they arrived. And the only people that came here were.

She freezes. The idea that just passed her head. She was worried now! She started shouting their names.

" Manami! Hiroshi! Kasumi! Yoshiro! Someone!"

But no answer.

She then hears something dripping. The worst comes to her mind and she quickly turns around.

But this... this was far from the worst case scenario she could imagine.

The being she had fought earlier, was right in front of her. Now multiplied by three. With each and every one of them with bloody mouths. Some had limbs and other stuff sticking out. It wasn't the same beast. She knew it. But she didn't want to accept it. She didn't want to accept that she had send her friends to their death.

" Hey. You didn't happen to see four people come by here, did you?" who was she trying to deceive.

She knew the answer already but she didn't want to accept it.

Please some one! Tell me this is a lie. Please tell me this is a dream and let me wake up! She screamed in her head.

Then another dog comes out of the shadows. This one has something in its mouth.

Raynare falls to the ground.

" Manami?" her voice trailing of.

The upper body of Manami was hanging on its jaws. Held only by its teeth.

It opens its mouth. Spitting her in front of Ryanre. She makes an attempt to catch her midair. But fails. She hits the floor with a loud " SPLASH ". Blood spattered all over the floor.

Her bottom half is missing. What's left is only her torso. Raynare picks her up in her hands. Putting her head on her lambs. She pushes her hair away, covering her lifeless eyes. She looks at her face. Tears start falling on it.

" Manami... everyone... I am so sorry. I couldn't save you. I promised you. I promised you, but... I couldn't...i"

Memories appear right in front of her eyes. The time spent together with everyone. The laughs they had. The adventures they went through.

They were all gone. In an instant.

She had thought that she was never going to feel a bigger pain than when she lost Yumi. But this. This was far beyond that. There was no pain. There was no sadness. Even her tears had stopped.

No. What she was feeling right now was absolute **despair**. Everything inside of her, was being ripped apart.

One of the beasts tried to attack her. Only to be met with dozens of light spears in its body. It fell back. Dead.

Then hundreds maybe even thousands of spears were created in the air above them.

The beasts wondering what they were looking at, couldn't do anything against the light shower that came their way.

In an instant, they were wiped out of existence.

The room filled with their blood. Staining every bit of it.

Raynare stood in the middle. With her dead friend in her hands. Looking down at her. Not knowing what to do.

She was dead and she couldn't do anything about it.

Lost in her **despair** , she failed to hear the noises coming from outside.

Until she was under someone's shadow. She turned her gaze to see a shocked and disgusted young boy.

She didn't think the words. They came out by themselves.

" Issei."


	10. Chapter 10

After you are done with the chapter read the AN. I have some announcements to make.

Issei was standing by the door. His eyes widen in shock of the woman on the floor in front of him.

" You are..." his shocked face turned that to anger and rage.

" What the hell are you doing here?!" but then he notices the half eaten corpse of Manami, which was laying on Raynare's lamps.

He puts his hand by his mouth, barely holding not to puke by this disgusting site.

" What is this?" he asks in horror and anger.

Raynare can't speak. She wants to, but no matter how much she tries no words come out of her mouth. The despair she is feeling is too much. Too much to stand on her feet. Too much to even speak, to explain. She just sits there with a blank expression.

" You... you killed these people?!" Issei shouts. " Of course you did. You have done it twice already, so what's stopping you?!"

' No... this isn't right. It wasn't me. It wasn't. I wanted to save them... to protect them. But... I was too late. They are dead.' she says in her head, but again no words come out.

" Why?! Why did you do this?!" Issei's anger manifests to a red aura that covers his body. His gauntlet had appeared already. He wants answers, but Raynare can't provide them.

" What did you do to Yumi? If you have done anything to her..." he says tightening his fist.

But then he notices something that he hadn't seen before. A locket necklaces around her neck. It was silver and in the shape of a heart. It was the one he gave Yumi.

" Why... why do you have this necklace?!" he asks furiously. But Raynare stays quite looking at him and the dead Manami on her arms.

" Answer me goddammit!"

Raynare avoids looking him in the eyes. How can she say that she tricked him again. That she lied to him again. That she made him fall in love with her. No she thinks. Not with her, but with Yumi. He fell forYumi, so how can she tell him that the person that he hates the most is the one he loves?

" No. it can't be. It can't." Issei mutters as he falls on the ground grasping his head.

" How did this happen? How was I fooled again, by you?! Why do you have to ruin and destroy everything I care for?! Raynare!" He stands up, clearly upset." I loved you. You were my first girlfriend. But you betrayed me. You hurt me. But that wasn't enough for you. You then killed my friend. Do you have any idea what I went through?! Do you know how it is to not be able to save your friend, even when they are right next to you? No! You don't. Asia suffered because of you. She was hurt. Her mean to do good for the people around her, was gone. You took it! But she didn't give up. She fought and she found new powers. All because of her friend that stood besides her."

Raynare hears Issei story. So that's what happened to Asia during that time?

" We had finally stood on our feet. Everything was going good. For the first time, everything was fine. I even found another girlfriend. She was sweat and good. I had finally let go of you. But no. you were still there to hit me back down again. Did you enjoy tricking me for the second time with the same trick? Just what do you want from my life?!" Issei shouts at her.

' I didn't trick you. I am not the same person anymore. I didn't want to deceive you. I really cared for you. I am sorry for what I have done, both you and Asia. I know how it feels to lose someone important. To not be able to help them, to save them. Even though you are right there." she looks at Manami's corpse. ' I never wanted to cause this pain to anyone.'.

Inside her head she is crying. But on the outside she isn't. She has a cold expression. Aftershock is affecting her more than she thought.

" You even killed these people that were your so called " friends"." he says looking at Manami. " Just what do you want to accomplish? Do you want to bring as much suffering as possible?" he questions her, without expecting an answer though.

His gauntlet releases huge red aura waves. They envelope him and transform into a armor.

" I will not allow you to hurt my friends... no... to hurt anyone anymore!" he says taking a fighting stance.

Is he going to attack her? That's just shows how much he hates her she thinks.

The only thing she can do is look at him. She has lost everything she had built in her short normal life. So what difference does it make. He hates her. He isn't going to listen to her anyway.

Completely overtaken by despair, Raynare doesn't move or say anything. The weight of her feelings don't let her.

Issei however doesn't hesitate a moment. With incredible speed he lunches himself of the ground. In mere instants he had closed the distance, punching Raynare in the face. The force of the punch pushes her away. She passes through several walls before she lands on the floor.

Her head is bleeding, but her body reacts by itself and begins healing her.

Issei soon lands close to her. Whatever regret or doubts he may had where instantly gone as soon as he sees Twilight Healing. His rage building up again.

" That ability... is not yours." he tells her. Slowly walking close to her.

Raynare can't do anything. More like she doesn't want to do anything. She has already hurt that man far too much. She just wants to give up. Everyone close to her keeps getting hurt. Everyone she cares about, ends up dead. The world would be better without her. One that has brought only misfortune to the people around her, shouldn't exist to begin with.

So she sits there waiting for Issei's punishment, to let him feel the joy of beating the one who caused all of his problems.

But then suddenly, a flashback. She sees Yumi sitting in her hospital bed with herself opposite to her. They are talking about something that she can't hear. However, she heard her say something very important.

" You mustn't give up Yuuma. No matter what happens. Remember even if the situation seems hopeless, always remember that you have people that support you. Even if they aren't there with you. I remember for example myself. Every time I had to do a surgery, I always felt hopeless. But then I remembered my dad and mum. How they would want me to live and push on. How they would want me to fight. And that's what I did. As a reward I have you now. A friend that..."

The flashback ends there. It did its purpose.

' What are you trying to tell me? That I should fight back. That I should live on? But I have nothing left. I lost everything once before, I got back to my feet and started anew. Only to lose everything again. There is no meaning to all of this. Its better if I just end it here.'

' That's not true. You must go on.'

' Who said that?'. Inside Raynare's consciousness a figure is formed. It is Manami.

' Manami? What are you doing inside my head?'

' You created me of course. Your consciousness is telling you to fight back. But because you don't listen to it, I was created to persuade you.' she says with a smile.

' It is no use don't bother.'

' Why do you say that. This wasn't the Yumi I know.'

' And you are right, this isn't Yumi, this is Raynare' she says with a frown.

' You know what I mean. This isn't like you. You are a fighter. You don't let life push you down, you are the one who comes on top. And what is this crap about, the world being a better place without you? Believe me, there are far worse people out there that are doing just fine. You made a mistake, you chose a wrong path. But you managed to get back on track. There aren't many people that can say they pulled something like this of. You are an amazing person. You must live and move forward. If you are really sorry for your past deeds, this is the time to repay them. Get up and fight. Don't let Issei fall on the same path as the old you.'

" You are right. I am gonna fight!" she says as she stands up, her spear ready and in a defensive stance.

" Talking to yourself now?" A voice is heard echoing through the building. The source of the voice soon appears at her far right. It was Rias. She has a calm expression and even with her remark, she can't hide her anger and worry.

" So not only you were hiding all this time right under my nose, but you tricked my little Issei to fall for you once again! You even killed some students from my school. They were messing with things beyond their powers. But they didn't cause problems. They were easy pray right?"

" That's not true!" she shouts at her, catching her by surprise. " I didn't kill them! They were my friends!"

" Stop with the lies. Your sweat talks don't work anymore. I know that everything that comes from your mouth is a lie." Issei says.

" Please Issei. You have to believe me. I didn't kill them."

" And why should I do that. You haven't told me a singe truth since the day I met you. The lies on our first date, on our second meeting. You made me feel sorry for you, so that you can make me your little puppet. No more. You are a two faced bitch. You said you loved me, but it was just another lie. You made me worry about you. Even though you have done all those things to me. I am never going to forgive you." he said charging right at her.

She swings her spear at him. He dodges and tries to counter but another spear is heading his way. He raises his arms to protect himself. The spear hits him. The impact pushes him back to his team.

" When I said I loved you I meant it." she tells him.

Issei is caught by surprise. He wants to believe her words. Bu he can't, the lies she has told him are way to many.

" That's enough. Stop playing with our friend's feelings you stupid crow." Kiba says pulling his sword out.

" That's right. Senpai might be an idiot but he wont fall for this trick." Koneko says joining alongside Kiba.

It seems like her words wont reach him. Then he will have to listen, if she beats him.

" Thanks guys but, this is my fight. Stay out of it." Issei says while charging towards her.

She flies up in the sky. Raising her arm in the air, four light spears are formed. She brings it down and with that move the spears fly through the air.

Issei dodges the first two but the third and fourth ones hit him in both shoulders. But he picks them up and throws them on the ground. Completely unscratched.

" What the... how? This light is supposed to be like poison to your kind." Raynare questions. But then she sees that the spear barely pierced his armor. It is really tough she said to herself.

But Issei doesn't stop there. He lunches himself of the ground and to her.

' He can fly?' Raynare realizes in shock. She lifts her spear just in time to meet Issei's punch.

The clash pushes her back, but she soon finds balance again.

He is still continuing his assault. On punch after the other. She blocks every single one of them. Eventually her spear breaks and Issei's punch passes through. She is hit in the stomach. After that a punch follows on her face. She is about to fall down but Issei hits her with an uppercut and repositions her. His assault continues.

After a lot of beating he finally lets her go. However, TH activates itself again. Healing Raynare while she is mid air. With her consciousness regained she throws a spear in Issei's stomach. This one pierces his armor. She can tell because blood sputters from the wound.

" What was that? Was it TH? But how?" Kiba asks Rias.

" Every person uses his abilities in a different way than their predecessor. I think Issei is a prime example of this." She answers him.

Issei falls on the ground. Holding his bleeding wound. Raynare lands on her feet and she glares at him. She then walks towards his way.

He stumbled back. What is she trying to do? He was thinking, as Raynare sat on her knees infront of him. Her hands touching his open wound.

Issei makes a sound of pain. She can see the fear in his eyes.

Don't worry. I will heal it. Now will you listen to me? She wanted to say to him, but the moment she opened her mouth a hand covered in red aura had pierced all the way through her body.

She looks back and sees that red hair devil. She takes away her arm, blood sputtering everywhere. She then hits her at the side of her head, sending her flying to a nearby wall.

With the sound of " crash" another sound of " splash" was heard. The wall immediately turned red by Raynares blood.

" I am sorry Issei that I had to involve in your fight. But I can't let her kill you." she tells him with a sweat expression.

Asia that was watching all this silently, quickly rushes to Issei's side. She waves her hands and a green magic circle appears. After a few moments Issei's wound had closed. He stands up.

" Thanks everyone. She has grown stronger." he apologizes.

" Don't worry about it. After all she doesn't seem like she can do much now." Kiba says while nodding over at her side.

Raynare was laying on the floor, her back leaning on the wall behind her. A huge line of blood splattered at the area she had just crushed to.

She was standing there, breathing heavily with difficulty. That attack had damaged her inner organs. The TH was too busy trying to heal them that it didn't have time to fix the rest of her body. She was completely immobilized.

" I think it is time we finish this." Rias says to Issei as she moves closer to Raynare. Her hand covered with the power of destruction.

' No. Stay away!' she screams inside her head. She tries to shout, but her mouth filled with blood, only manages to make a squire sound, along with blood spilling on the floor.

She tries to get up but her body wont listen to her.

She is coming closer.

Raynare looks at Issei, who has fallen on the floor, and is now being treated by Asia.

' Issei. Please. Listen to me... please.' she says in her head, again not being heard by others.

Tears start falling on her cheeks.

' Why? Why wont you listen to me? Why wont you give me the chance to show you that I have changed, to explain.'

Rias is now infront of her, looking down on her.

" Fallen angel Raynare. This is my first time meeting you. But through the stories of my servants, I am sure that you are a threat to be eliminated." She says coldly. But Raynare sees an evil grin underneath.

" You had fooled my Issei twice. Hurt Asia, as well as killed four students of my academy."

' That's a lie! I didn't kill them.' she tries to speak but again fails.

" So, now I will deliver the proper punishment. If that's ok for you, Issei." she says turning around to look at Issei, who had finally stood on his legs, supported by Kiba.

He looks at her, still unclear for what to do. Inside his mind pictures come and go, flashbacks, memories. Memories of him and Raynare. At their first date, at her smile back then. At the times of their second date at that amusement park. At the laughs they had. At their first kiss in that remote lake. He remembers his feelings for her. But then he also remembers the pain she has caused him. The happy memories turn to those of betrayal and pain. His death by her hands. Asia being tortured right in front of his eyes. Her laughing at his pain. Her remarks about her dead friend. How she said she was fooling him from the beginning, how she was just playing with his emotions. Was that the case with their relationship afterwards? That must have been it. He says to himself.

' She is a two faced bitch. She will betray, kill, for her amusement.' he thinks to himself.

Everyone is looking at him, waiting for his answer.

Raynare is watching him deciding her fate. She wants to talk to him. To apologise for everything she had done. To tell him that she has changed. That she truly loved him. That she cared for him. That this whole thing was just a huge misunderstanding. But she couldn't. The only thing that managed to come out was a low " Please...".

With tears felling her eyes, Issei looked away as he stated his decision.

" Boucho, please... it is too painful. Please end this.".

Rias nods in approval. She raises her hand, ready to finish the job.

Raynare stays quiet. She can't do anything to change her fate.

' So... this is how much the world hates me? To die like this, without even having a chance. Is this what they mean by saying that the past will always come back to hunt you?" she looks up at the ceiling." I guess I was the foolish one... for thinking that I could escape from my past deeds. That I could live a normal, happy life. I guess it was never my fate to do that. I was doomed to die alone.'

' You are not alone Yuuma, Yumi. No, Raynare.'

Her eyesight has gotten black and inside this black, four figures appear. It is Yumi, along with Manami, Hiroshi and Kasumi.

' What are you doing here?'

' Isn't it obvious?' they say in one voice.' We came to pick you up. We are your friends after all. We can't let you go through this alone.'

' Also Yuuma, or Raynare at this point. Didn't we promise that we will go together in the afterlife? Be it heaven or whatever you want to call it.' Yumi speaks.

' You are right. Thank you everyone...' she says with a smile in her face, but with tears in her eyes.

They are giving her their hands, all with a warm smile.

She goes out to reach them.

At that moment she feels a heat, and then she feels nothing. Her gaze going black, her life slipping away. Her very existence vanishes. At her place only a pair of rings remain, glowing a warm green colour.

Rias picks them of the ground. She goes to Asia and gives them to her. She then gives on last look at the depressed Issei, before giving the order.

" Come on, lets go home."

THE END

That was the end of my Fanfic " A New Me" thanks to Terrence Noran for giving me the idea.

There are some things I would like to address to.

Firstly, when I started this story I wasn't planing to end this like this. The idea was that Raynare was going to die in the battle against Loki, where she would have already become friend with Issei and the rest. But then things changed. I became used to writing so what I wanted to do wasn't create a fanfic, but my own book. I had an idea with a friend about a book, light novel style. We had talked about it a lot and had made a very good story. But none of us was so good at writing. However, in this story, noone said anything about my writing, which made me believe that I am not so bad after all and it would be a great idea to actually try it. And tha's what I am going to do.

So that left only one problem. How could I write both what I wanted and not let the people who follow me and like my work disappointed. Then it came to me. I will write it with as little affect to the canon one as I can. Make Raynare's story, but without changing the canon one. So what I ended up with was a side story. Which makes no difference whatsoever to the main one. Issei still has a psychological problem, this time better explained so as not to seem like a crybaby. Asia ended with her TH again and everything else returned to their original place. Even the Ocs that I created are no longer.

However, even though I say that this is the END it is not. There will be an alternative ending. This will be the main one and the other will be a little special.

Another thing I want to talk about is my new book. If you like my style or even if you are curious I am going to publish it in fiction press, so whoever wants to, can read it. It will mean a lot to me if you did show your support. But I wont upload until I am finished here.

Now to some story parts. Some of you may wonder why did Issei kill her this time. The situation was different from the canon one. Here he had more information to work with. And to that I say this. Anger and hate are stronger emotions than love. When both are present the last one is heavily overcome by the other two. That's why we have murders happening between families.

That's all guys and girls. See you again next time.


	11. Chapter 10 alternative

**There will be a voting. Read AN for more information.**

" Boucho, please... it is too painful. Please end this.".

Rias nods in approval. She raises her hand, ready to finish the job.

Raynare stays quite. She can't do anything to change her fate.

Rias bends over to her and she whispers to her ear, so noone else can hear them.

" So that you know, I know you didn't kill those people. I know that the ones who did it where stray devils." she says her with an evil grin on her face.

Raynare is shocked. What does she mean she knew?

" You see, I didn't like the idea of Issei ending up with Yumi. My plans backfired and I was losing him to her. So, only one thing remained to do. Kill her." she declares with a cold voice. " I knew that she and her squad where going to come here. So I made a small deal with those strays. If they succeeded in killing the people that came tonight, I was going to grant them their freedom. Who would have expected that she and you where the same person. Talking about killing two birds with one stone."

Raynare's sadness had become wild rage. She had planned all of this. She was the one responsible for her friends deaths. She was the one responsible for her misery.

" With that I get to kill both you and Yumi, and then everything will go according to my plan."

" And for this stupid reason... because of your jealousy, all these people had to die?" Raynare manages to speak. Her throat being damaged by her attempts.

" Ahh. So you can still speak. That's surprising. But yeah. What did you expect. I am a devil after all. We are not known for our good nature. Five people. That's a price I am willing to pay." she tells her.

" We... were six." she says muttering.

" What did you say? Never mind. I doesn't matter. Goodbye, for ever."

She says as she brings her hand down, but she is stopped by a bright violet light, which had surrounded Raynare's body.

" What is this?" Rias asks as she stumbles back.

Raynare's eyes become dark. Losing her consciousness to rage and despair.

" How dare you?! How dare you hurt them. They did nothing to you, and yet, you killed them. You bitch!" Raynare shouts as the light enveloping turns to small spears, which then all fly towards Rias's way.

She puts her hands up, creating a magic barrier to protect herself. It manages to stop her spears, but they just keep coming. Dozens, hundreds of spear keep flying towards her. Eventually the barrier breaks, and she is stabbed in every part of her body, until nothing anymore remains.

Her peerage didn't have the time to react. By the time their captain's scream was heard, she was already gone.

Everyone was left in shock, as their leader perished right infront of their eyes.

" RIAS!" They all shout together. With painful and angry looks, they focus on Raynare.

" You bitch. You are going to pay for this." Kiba shouts as he creates a sword in his hands and charges to her. Spears flying at him.

He manages to dodge most of them. But again, the sire number of them, eventually overpowered him. One spear hit, and that was enough for dozen more to follow.

In mere seconds Kiba had also perished.

Akeno spreads her wings and she flies to the ceiling. With tears in her eyes she calls thunder from above. It pierces the ceiling and falls upon Raynare. At the same time Koneko moves from the ground, also with tears and anger in her eyes.

But no matter the attack, it is futile. The light absorbs the thunder and when Koneko's punch touches the light barrier, it is transferred to her. She is hit by thousands of volts and dies instantly. Leaving a smoking corpse on the ground.

Then the light forms spears again. They all are heading towards Akeno in the sky. She too tries to protect herself, but as it happened with Rias, she meets the same end.

The next target is Issei and Asia, who has fallen on the floor, scared of what is happening.

A huge, long spear this time is formed. Its target, the staggering Issei. It flies through the air with high speeds. Issei notices it at the last moment, but he has no time to react.

Thankfully for him, Asia saw it coming. She throws herself between the two. The spear impales her and then it stops.

She gasps blood and falls on her knees. The spear disappears, leaving a huge open wound. She falls back and is caught by Issei.

She looks at his crying face one last time. She reaches to him and rubs his cheek. Before she says with a weak voice.

" I...ssei" and then she fades into particles, while in his arms.

Issei is looking at his empty hands. Despair and anger consuming him. He he stands up and looks at the one responsible for all of this with a murderous look. His eyes have become jade green. He emits a burst of crimson aura. At the same moment his armor come back on. Then a voice is heard echoing through the building.

[ I, who shall awaken... am the heavenly dragon who stole the principle of domination from God.]

The inter building is shaking uncontrollably, crimson aura overflowing every room.

[ Partner! You must not use this now! This isn't an opponent who will wait for the entire cast time! Can't you hear me?! I am telling you not to] but Ddraig's warning was cut short by a light spear, which had pierced Issei though his stomach.

He coughs blood and he falls on his knees. His armor disappears in thin air as he returns to normal. He looks at her one last time.

" Darn it. In the end... I wasn't even capable of avenging my comrades." he says with tears in his eyes, as light spears start to form all around him.

They all fall upon him like rain, ending his existence. What remains behind is a burnt spot on where he was sitting just moments ago.

After that Raynare comes back to her senses. She looks at that spot with teary eyes. Was she the one who did this? She was conscious through the entire thing, but she couldn't control herself. Was that what she wanted? To take revenge by killing everyone? She herself, doesn't know the answer.

The only thing she knows is that the man she loved, was dead. Killed by her hand, for the second time. She had once again made him go through absolute pain. But, didn't they deserve it? She asks herself.

" Why? Why must the world be so cruel. All we wanted, was to live happy. Every single one of us. But why then, must the world make us fight? Is it our fate? Is it because we were born like this? Is this world's only purpose to bring despair? Why... why give us happiness if it only exist to be taken away?"

She has fallen on the floor, thinking to herself about this world's injustice.

Then a voice is heard. It isn't coming from somewhere. It is like it is inside her head. Behind her darkness starts to gather. From within the darkness a hand comes out and touches her shoulder. It is a white hand with red scales on it. It is withered and cold.

" _Don't you hate this world?"_ it asks with a inhuman voice. Its voice is cold. Colder than anything she has ever heard before. Like it doesn't even exist.

The creature continues crawling from the darkness. Until its whole figure is revealed.

Raynare looks in fear. A 15 meter tall being is looking down at her. It had the upper body of a deformed human. Its bottom was consisting of ten really long tentacles. At the end of each tentacle was a big snake dragon head. It had white withered skin, along with red scales through out its body. Its eyes where the deepest of black. It was like looking in an abyss.

It was indeed tall she thought to herself. But what was that weird feeling? No matter how much she looked at it, she couldn't focus on it. It was like she was looking at infinite herself. Like its body began nowhere and ended nowhere. Before she realised it, she had difficulty in breathing.

The creature saw that, and shrank itself to her size.

" _Don't you hate this world? Don't you hate the pain, the injustice inside this pitiful reality? I can help you with that. I can end all suffering. You just have to let me in. let me destroy everything inside this corrupted world."_ it says while offering its hand.

' What is that feeling? What is this cold and emptiness? What is, this thing?'

" _I am noone. I have no name. I have no form. I am infinite. I am the void itself."_ it tells her.

" You... can read my mind?" she asks

" _Yes. There is no hiding from me. I know your true emotions. Your true thoughts. Even the ones you yourself, haven't realised yet. This world, has forsaken you. You and everyone else living in it. You are all born to die in an internal conflict. The people you love will die, and there is no escape from this fate"._

Its words, hit Raynare in the heart.

' He is right. There is no hope in this world. People get killed for nothing.'

" _Because they live for nothing"_ it says.

" _Let me in, and I will bring your fury and sadness, upon the entire world. You hate it, don't you? This forsaken wold. So, destroy it."_ it says while offering its hand again.

Raynare is moving her hand without even noticing. It's right. She does hate this world. She tried to live in peace, but it just wont let her. Her past always comes back to hunt her. So, why not destroy it. The world had forsaken her, so she is going to repay that debt. She has nothing more to lose. Everything has already been taken away from her.

But right as she is about to touch its hand, another voice is heard, this time it is coming from everywhere at the same time.

" _Don't do this my child"_ a warm voice warns her. She immediately pulls back her hand.

Light starts to gather at a certain location. Its density growing. The light became so strong that Raynare must cover her eyes.

When she opens them she sees a tall woman standing at where the light was. She has the same height as that other thing. She wears a white tunic along with many gold jewellery. With one in particular standing out. It is a gold necklace with a weird stone. It isn't any colour, but all the coulours. It keeps changing for as long as she looks at it. She radiates a warm aura. A aura that a mother usually has.

She looks at Raynare with a warm smile, until she speaks.

" _Hello my child. My name is Fena, the Creator."_ she says.

" Fena, the Creator?" Raynare questions. What is she talking about?

" _Yes. Like my title suggests, I am an entity that creates. Life and everything else. While this thing here"_ she says pointing at the other figure standing next to her. _" Is Cod. A being of the void a being of complete nothingness. As well as a destroyer. I heard your introduction Cod. Don't try to act almighty. As for you, my child don't listen to him. A deal with him, will bring nothing but destruction, pain and suffering."_ she tells her.

" But... I have lost everything. This world has forsaken me. This rotten world! It deserves to be destroyed!" she yells.

" _I know what you went through my child. And I unfortunately can't fix it. But you must think of the people that cared about you. Would they want you to do something like this?"_ she asks her.

" _Yes they would. They died for nothing. I can feel their rage. Their hate. Avenge them! Destroy this world."_ the being know as Cod speaks.

 _'" Don't listen to him my child. I know it must be hard for you, to find the room in your heart for forgiveness. I know that I can't offer you the revenge you seek. But I have another proposal for you._

 _This isn't the correct timeline. This world's outcome has been changed. I can take you away from it. Away from everything. I can take you to my world. To the land of Fena. I am not going to lie to you. That world, might just be even more rotten than this one. But it is a new beginning. Everything will return to normal here, while you live the rest of you life there."_ she offers her.

" I don't understand. What do you mean more rotten. Isn't your world supposed to be better? Like a utopia." she asks

" _The creators, don't have the power to control their creations. They can only make them, and then let them evolve by themselves. If the creation becomes too corrupted, beings like me can enter them and destroy them."_ Cod says. _" So, girl. I will give you the choice. Will you let me in, and destroy this rotten world? Or do you want to go with her, and pretend your entire life here never happened, while you are suffering there?"_ he made his point clear.

" _Don't forget my child. There wont be another chance. Whatever you decide, will be the final one. Choose wisely."_ she says.

Both offer their hands to Raynare. She is hesitating for a moment. But she has made up her mind. She gives her hand to...

 **So guys. This is the alternative ending I was talking about. Few. What situation, am I right? Now then to determine how the ending will go, YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME. Write in a review whose side are you on. Fena's or Cod's. Whichever side has more people will be victorious. The story's other ending depends on you.**

 **Now for this two new characters. The first one Cod. Is the main antagonist in my other book. SPOILERS. But he isn't revealed until the final chapters. And to reach there it is going to take me years, so yea. This is his first introduction so when he appears, if anyone of you has followed me to FICTION PRESS to read my story, will know him and his back story. ( I have the same username by the way).**

 **The other one, Fena, the world in which my story takes place is called Fena, so I thought it was an appropriate name for her.**

 **That's it for the new characters. Now I am going to give you guys three weeks, to write me what ending you want. In the mean time I will write the first chapter of my other story. I will say its name when the alternative ending is finished. That's all. Thank you for reading.**

" **YOU SOLD OUT!"**

 **What?! I didn't sell out. I am just informing them about my new work.**

" **YEA RIGHT. YOU ARE A SELL OUT!"**

 **I am not a sell out! Right?**


	12. Chapter 10 alternative finale

**OK. Here is the finale of the alternative ending, that you guys voted for. I am kinda disappointed though. Only 6 of you voted, from the 37 followers. But it is all good, as long as you follow me on FictionPress as well. I will announce my other story at the end. With a 5-1 vote advantage, Fena is the winner. And here we go.**

She stretches her hand towards them. Now only a few centimeters away. Still hesitating, she takes the woman's hand.

" _You did the right thing my child."_ she says with a settling voice.

" _You idiot! How dare you choose her over me! I will make you pay!"_ he shouts at her.

" _That's enough Cod. Acknowledge your defeat, and leave this place. Now!"_ She says giving him a furious look.

" _I will leave. But, no matter how much you try, even if you save an already rotten world like this, you will never save the one, that is most important to you. I will devour it, I will end all life forms, and you... will be sitting there, watching me do it, without being able to do a thing."_ he threatens her, before he disappears back into the nothingness he came from. A hysterical laugh, left behind.

Raynare is watching this unfolding, without understanding a single think they are saying to eachother.

The woman then looks back at her. Her eyes, filled with compassion, the calming sensation they radiate, is helping her relax, from the intense situation she was in, just moments ago.

She brings her hand to closer to her, before she speaks with a reassuring tune.

" _Now then my child. It is time. I will restart, everything, up to the time the anomaly happened. Noone will remember that these events happened. Noone, but you."_

She looks at her in wonder. Who was this woman? By what she told her, she was basically god. So why? Why did it feel like she was being abandoned?

" I don't understand you. You said that you created this world. But... aren't you just giving up on it, if you do something like that?" she asks.

" _You are mistaken my child. I never said that I created this world. I said that, I am a Creator. I have created a world. But this one, isn't mine."_

Raynare looks at her in disbelief.

" But then, how can you " fix" everything?"

" _I can, because the one who created this world, is dead. A Creator, killed by his creations. How pitiful. You see, when your Creator died, this world, became open to the rest of us. A place that noone manages, has noone to stop others from coming in. That's why, beings like that thing you saw earlier, can come and devour them. You are lucky I happened to be watching you, and stopped him."_

" But if you are a god, why don't you just kill him?"

" _I can't do that. Because I can't interact with the creations, in any physical way. I can only hold your hand, because of the anomaly that's happening."_

" What's this anomaly you keep talking about?"

" _This world's timeline, wasn't supposed to go like this. You were never supposed to go through all that. But it happened none the less, probably that guy interfered and this mess was created. But don't worry. I am going to return everything to normal. Your friends, everyone will come back."_

" But noone will remember me." she says with a sadden expression.

" _Noone will remember the current you, no."_

" Don't you think that this is unfair? I wanted to live with them all. To have fun, to laugh, to cry. I wanted to live my new life like this. But I guess, I wasn't meant for this. I just can't accept that I must pretend that all of this, never happened." she says, clearly in pain.

" _I can understand your feelings my child. But look at the bright side. It is a new beginning for you. Your past, will never again hunt you. And the people you will be leaving behind, will live a happy life. I can promise you that."_

She takes one big breath. She closes her eyes. Images of everyone she had come to love all these days, flash before her eyes. Kasumi, Manami, Hiroshi, Issei. Everyone.

" Lets do it." she says with a sadden smile.

A bright light envelopes her, and a vortex is formed. A vortex of endless colours and size. In an instant everything, was absorbed. She closes her eyes, because of the light.

When she opens them again, they were inside a dark building. They were floating above the ground. Raynare looks at her left, where the woman is watching something unfold on the ground bellow them. She too looks down.

There she finds Issei, along with the red haired devil and her peerage. Infront of them it was... her. An image of her was sitting on the ground, pleading for mercy. She looks around and finds out that they are inside a church.

" _You remember this place? This was where you were supposed to die. But it happened otherwise, and you ended up in a tragic adventure. Tell me. If you were to choose this woman's fate right now, what would you do? Knowing that if she lives, she is just going to suffer."_

Raynare looks at her imitation on the ground.

" It is better, if she dies right here. I don't want her, to have a fate like that. Noone would." she says with pity, mostly towards herself.

 _'"This one, is you of this world. She will take your place in history and_ she will be the only one to be remembered."

" My existence has been deleted basically."

 _'" Exactly. Whatever happened, is like it never did."_

" They can't see us, can they?"

" _No they can't. Noone can."_

They leave the church, just as the screams of herself down there, were being heard.

Their next stop, is a hospital. Raynare recognises it, as the one she and Yumi had met at. Where she met, one of the most important persons of her life.

Then from the front door, a young girl, with dark long hair, comes out. She instantly recognise her, as Yumi.

" But how? How can Yumi walk outside? When I got here, her situation was so bad, she wasn't allowed to leave the hospital grounds."

" _You would be true, but remember. This isn't the same timeline. In this world, Yumi has gotten over her illness, and is able to live her life."_

" I see. I am happy for her." she says, her voice showing that she really means it.

Then the scenery changes again. This time they are inside a hospital room. Next to them, on the bed, sits Manami with Hiroshi next to her, holding her hand. Both have huge smiles on their faces.

Raynare moves, trying to get a better look.

On Manami's arms, there is a small, newborn baby. It small head, resting on her chest.

" This is?"

" _Their child. I send you nine months ahead, to see this."_

" It is beautiful. So, it was going to be this beautiful." she say, her eyes tearing up.

" _He is going to grow up, and live a happy life. Along with his sister that will come in two years."_

" So, they are planning on another one? They never learn." she says with a forced smile. Trying to wipe away the tears.

They are teleported away once again. This time, they are inside a house. A dinning room to be exact, above the dinning table.

She looks bellow her.

She sees Issei, sitting and eating dinner, along with many people around him. There are some familiar faces, like that red haired girl and her peerage, but also many unknown ones. Like a blue haired, a white haired, and a twin ponytail one.

They all seem to be having fun together. Eating and laughing. She sees the chairs next to Issei. Imagining herself, sitting there with him. But this is just a dream, a wish. Something that can't be done. Not now, not ever.

They leave this place as well.

Now under the blue sky, above the city of Kuoh. Raynare is crying.

" So. They are all so much happier, without me."

Fena does a move to comfort her, but decides not to.

" Why?! Why does it have to be me? Why must this world forsake me so much. Why can't I and the people around me live happily. Why must I perish away?!"

She says, blowing with anger.

" _Isn't that now selfish? You said you wanted them to be happy. However, that now means that they will be, without you. Do you want to return to the previous timeline, where everyone dies? Is that what you want?"_

" No. that's not it. But, why? Why must someone be sacrificed at the end? Why can't we just all live together. Even if we have problems, even if we might just end up breaking apart. All I want, is this one chance."

" _I am sorry telling you like this, but something like that is impossible. There can't exist anything, without sacrifices. And in this moment, you have to become one. You have the power to choose. The well being and happiness of the others? Will you become the unseen hero? Or not?"_

With tears now falling, she answers.

" I will. No matter what I have to endure. For all the people that made me who I am today. This time, I will do something for them." she says with determination.

Fena smiles at her. And closes in on a hug.

" _I knew you would make the right choice. I am sorry it had to turn out like this. But, I am going to make it up to you."_

Another vortex is created, but this time, it is only around her. She once again has to close her eyes. When she opens them, she is at a field of green, grass and trees around her.

She takes a look around her. The city bellow her feet, was gone. Replaced by grass and flowers. Left and right, and in every other direction, there were tress. Tall ones. Taller than any others she had ever seen before. Reaching up to atleast 30 meters.

At each tree, on the side, there were houses. Almost normal looking, wooden houses, built on the huge tree's log.

But that wasn't what surprised her the most. The thing that caught her interest, where the creature's that were flying in the sky, or standing at these houses.

They had a human form, and they could pass for one, if it weren't for these huge, crow like wings on their backs. They looked so much like hers, she thought. But unlike her kind, they actually had different colours, patterns.

However, the whole sensation, really reminded her of her home.

" _This is your new world now. Here, you will be able to find the peace, you so much desired. Take care for now on."_ Fena's voice was heard saying.

" Thank you." she whispers.

She then flies away. Going to meet her new people, and create her new life. Here on the land of Fena.

 **THE END**

 **And with that the alternative ending is finished. Thanks to everyone who tagged along, hopped you enjoyed it. Now for my new book. I will upload it on FictionPress, under the same username, OMGKAI3LOL. Its name will be " War Between Two Worlds.". If you are interested, give it a look. You will not be disappointed. See you again some day.**


End file.
